


Fairytales

by CrossingTheFourthWall



Series: Crystal's Tales [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crystal wants a nice vacation that doesn't involve an evil team, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossingTheFourthWall/pseuds/CrossingTheFourthWall
Summary: After Hoenn and the Team Magnus fiasco, Crystal, recently-crowned Hoenn Champion, wants some time to just enjoy and explore a region without having a problem with evil teams or the like. Kalos seems like a nice place to start, but as she explores the region, she slowly begins to see that there is in fact something lurking just out of the public eye, and it's becoming visible.
Series: Crystal's Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/786753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Welcome to Kalos!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo it's been a while since I've visited this series. Granted, it used to be 2 stories and I was thinking of leaving it there, but I've been bit by the Pokemon bug again, so I'm revisiting this.
> 
> For those of you wondering, this is not directly connected with my Maria's Adventures series. Not entirely, anyway -- Crystal does make an appearance in the World Collision story, but she plays a minor, momentary role. Technically, that takes place between Myths and this story, but it won't be an active part of the story line. It might be touched on briefly, but it's not something that Crystal or the other characters will be thinking about because of the soft reset that Maria hit at the end of World Collision.
> 
> In other news, I'm changing the Kalos storyline around a bit. This is gonna be fun.

“Name?”

“Crystal Soul.” The teenager adjusted her green backpack as the customs officer opened her passport.

That got raised eyebrows. “The Hoenn Champion?”

Crystal laughed. “Well…yeah, I guess so. I’m still getting used to the title, though. It’s only been a couple months….”

“Still, that’s an incredible feat for someone your age.” The officer paused as he looked at her passport, then back at Crystal. “So that thing with your…that’s all real.”

The pink, triangular ears on top of Crystal’s head flicked at the questioning stare. Her thin, pink tail curled around her waist, the tip flicking nervously.

“It is,” Crystal said carefully. She ran her fingers through her blond hair, pushing it back enough to reveal that there wasn’t any sign of ears where humans normally had them. “I’m…used to hiding them, so this is kinda new to me, too.”

The man stared, then shook his head quickly. “R-right, you and those other weird kids…what are you planning on doing in Kalos?”

“I want to take some time to explore the region,” Crystal replied. “It sounds like a beautiful place. A couple friends of mine moved away from here, and they said a lot of good things about it.”

The officer nodded. “And you know the rules about taking on multiple Leagues. Unless a challenger beats you in an official match—”

“I can’t participate in another League for a second Champion title,” Crystal confirmed. “My adopted father made sure that I’d remember that.”

“Good!” A stamp hit the open page of Crystal’s passport, and it was handed back to her. “Welcome to Lumiose City, Champion. Enjoy your stay in Kalos!”

“Thanks!”

Crystal walked past the customs office and down to the airport’s lobby. She didn’t stop at the baggage claim, only pausing to make sure the four PokeBalls at her belt were secure before grabbing a bright yellow device from her pocket. She didn’t need to look around to know that there were people staring at her as she walked past.

A part of her wished she _hadn’t_ dropped her illusion during her battle against Steven, but then that would have made her passport photo look strange because of the camera’s technology and her attempt to hide…

Crystal shook the thought from her mind as she found the number she was looking for. She stood not far from a rotating baggage claim and waited as the person on the other end to pick up.

The screen on the PokeNav was dark, and remained dark as a light flicked on in the upper right corner, showing that a connection had been made. Crystal could hear something moving around on the other side.

A lamp on a desk was turned on, and a balding man with an orange mustache rubbed his eyes with one hand. In his other was a pair of glasses.

“Hi, Blaine. Sorry to wake you up, but you did want me to call when I landed in Kalos.”

 _::It’s all right. I just misjudged how long I could stay up for::_ The old man rubbed the back of his head. _::I’m glad that you were able to get there safely. Nothing happened on the way?::_

Crystal shook her head. “I got a few stares, and some questions, but I was left alone for the most part. I don’t think that very many people have really…come to terms with the fact that there are people who are half Pokémon in the world now.”

_::Give them some time and let the news circle around the planet a few times. Have you seen Professor Sycamore yet?::_

“Not yet. I’m about ready to leave the airport, though.” Crystal looked up and around at the people walking past. There were some people staring at her, but they moved away quickly when they saw her looking back at them. Some children stopped and stared, but they weren’t able to stop for long. “I’m not getting as much attention as I was expecting, since I’m a Champion, but…I’m sure I’ll be able to find him without any trouble.”

_::You’ll let me know how things go over there if you need any help, right?::_

“I will, don’t worry. I don’t think anything is going to happen, but I’ll be on guard. Promise.”

Blaine nodded, then yawned and shook his head. _::I’m going to bed. This old man can’t stay up all night like he used to. I hope the jet lag doesn’t give you any trouble!::_

“I’ll be okay. You just get some sleep.”

Blaine yawned again, then reached forward and pressed something Crystal couldn’t see clearly. Then the screen of her PokeNav went dark.

Crystal smiled to herself and put the PokeNav back in her pocket, then looked around and started to make her way towards the doors at the other side of the lobby.

Something tapped on her shoulder, and Crystal turned to look at where it was coming from.

“Excuse me,” the woman said. “You’re…you’re that Mew girl, right? The Hoenn Champion?”

Crystal blinked at the question, then nodded. “Yeah, that’s me. Hi.”

The woman looked like she wasn’t entirely sure what to say for a moment, but she shook her head and composed herself. “It’s…I wasn’t expecting to meet you in person. Are you really as powerful as everyone says? That you can talk to Legendary Pokémon?”

“Anyone can talk to a Legendary Pokémon,” Crystal replied. “It’s just a matter of earning their trust.” Her tail curled around one of her legs like a loose spring. “And I don’t think I’m _that_ strong. I’m about the same level as my own team right now, so…fifty-ish? I’m not as strong as what some people think.”

The woman blinked in surprise. “But that’s still strong. Stronger than what anyone normal would be able to get to.”

“Mm.” Crystal nodded. “I suppose.”

One of her PokeBalls rattled, causing Crystal to look down. The woman looked down, too.

“I think that’s Richie telling me we should get moving,” Crystal said. “I’m planning on visiting Professor Sycamore before going into the rest of the region.”

“Oh! I shouldn’t keep you, then.” The woman smiled and stepped away. “I hope you enjoy Kalos!”

Crystal waved back, then turned and finally reached the large, glass doors that led out of the airport. As the PokeBall was still rattling, she took hold of it as she stepped out.

Crystal tossed the PokeBall as she stepped out of the airport. “Here we are, Richie. We finally landed in Kalos!”

The PokeBall released its contents with a flash of light, revealing a humanoid, mostly white Pokémon with a green helmet and red eyes. The Gallade looked around and raised an arm to shield his eyes from the sun as cars and Pokémon rushed passed the. “It’s loud out here.”

“We’re in the middle of the central city.” Crystal’s ears flicked back as a car rushed past and honked loudly. “It’s called Lumiose. Professor Sycamore is supposed to be meeting us out here. I hope he didn’t forget that we don’t know where his lab is.”

“I certainly did not!”

Crystal and Richie turned to look in the direction of the voice and caught sight of a young man with black hair and a lab coat walking towards them, arm raised in greeting.

“Crystal Soul and her Gallade, correct? That was some masterful work of Mega Evolution in the Championship match against Steven Stone.” The man held out a hand. “Professor Sycamore, at your service. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

“Same here.” Crystal returned the handshake. “It was definitely something that I haven’t seen before, or seen used. Mega Stones don’t really show up in Kanto or Jhoto.”

“I should hope not, considering that their history is considered a cautionary tale more than anything else. Not that they shouldn’t be used, of course – it’s just that some Pokémon can be potentially dangerous if Mega Evolved incorrectly.”

Crystal frowned and looked at Richie with a concerned expression. “Are there Trainers who are trying to do that?”

“I’m sure there are some who would like to, but Trainers in Kalos and other places with Mega Evolution have learned that it isn’t something to be trifled with.” Sycamore motioned for Crystal to follow him. “My lab isn’t far. I can give you a more comprehensive history there, if you like.”

“I was originally curious about Fairy-Types, but if Mega Evolutions could be a possible problem, then…” Crystal nodded. “Yeah, I’m curious. After what happened in Hoenn, I don’t want to have another disaster pop up because some scientists let the potential power go to their heads.”

“You seem to have a great deal of experience with that.” Sycamore motioned for Crystal to follow him, and he started walking down the street. “It hasn’t been that long since that particular incident. I’m surprised you aren’t having more people attempt to jump on you.”

“I…think a lot of people are still trying to wrap their heads around me,” Crystal said. “A lot of kids are asking me questions about what it’s like to be me and what Legendaries are real, which…I only know some of them? And that’s a very small number compared to how many people say exist.”

“You are aware of all the Legendaries that are said to exist in Kanto,” Sycamore pointed out. “Especially since you are part Mew.”

Crystal rubbed the back of her head as Richie looked around at the other people walking around them. The ones who did see her slowed their pace and looked back at her curiously. “Well, I guess…that would make some people curious. But I’m only ten years old, and this is the fourth region I’ve been to. I don’t know everything despite my high power level by comparison.”

Sycamore did a double-take. “I’d…My apologies, I’d heard from Samuel that you were younger than you look, but…you speak and act like someone who is closer to your physical age than I was expecting in person.”

Richie snickered while Crystal gained a small smile of her own.

“Yeah, that probably throws a lot of people off, too.” Crystal’s ears flicked as she tracked the conversations of the people around them. Most seemed to be talking about their days and errands – things that weren’t getting her attention. “I guess that could explain why some people are cautious about talking to me. I’m strange to everyone else.”

“True, but that is what makes you _magnificent,_ as well as the other Trainers who came out of the Team Magnus debacle.” Sycamore sighed heavily. “I do wish that Serena was as down to earth as she used to be, however. It seems that her awareness of her abilities has only made her gravitate more towards the ‘upper crust,’ as it were. Do you think you could help with that?”

Crystal frowned at the question. “I don’t know…I could _try,_ but she and I were on opposite sides of what happened.” She looked around at the tall buildings that hemmed them in on all sides, and found her gaze drawn to the strange tower that peeked over the top of some of the buildings. “What’s that building?”

“Ah, that is our pride and joy, Lumiose Tower. The Electric-Type Gym Leader, Clemont, has his Gym inside the tower itself, but there are ways for tourists to go up to the top of the tower without taking his challenge. The view from the top is _fantastique.”_

“I’ll have to go up there some time.”

“Yeah.” Richie nodded in agreement. “I wonder if being up that high is like flying, like how Red does.”

“It would be something to ask about. It probably isn’t all that much different from my ability to hover, but I can’t go up that high yet.”

“I would assume that would be fixed if you had practice, yes?” Sycamore remarked. “Unless your ability to fly is weakened by the fact that you are not as small as the Mew we are familiar with. Or fully Pokémon for that matter.”

Crystal looked at Sycamore with a curious expression. “Do you understand Pokémon?”

“Oh, not really. I don’t have a connection with your team like you do, so I am merely guessing about what you are talking about. I would assume that you are talking about the height of Lumiose Tower and what it might feel like to fly at that height, yes?”

“Ah…yes, that’s right. We don’t have a Flying-Type on my team, so we haven’t really gone up in the sky like that. And…you’re right, about the flying thing. I haven’t practiced it enough. I don’t have to fly to get everywhere.”

“Very practical of you.” Sycamore nodded. “Although, we do rely on Pokémon and cars in order to get places in larger cities like this. The Gogoat and taxis get to see a lot of action here, as you can see from the people around us.”

Crystal nodded as she watched another one of the four-legged, green, horned Pokémon trotted past them, a person on its back. “So that’s what it’s called? Gogoat?”

“Indeed. They are quite docile Pokémon, and good for carrying Trainers and people alike across the land. These Gogoat are trained and employed by the city, but it is possible to find them and their children, Skiddo, out in the wild.”

“That’s good to know.” Crystal nodded. “I might look into that.”

“If you want to travel on land quickly, nothing is better. Although, I am sure that other Trainers have their own opinions on what Pokémon are good for land travel.” Sycamore looked up at the buildings next to them. “Ah ha! Here we are, home sweet home. I don’t have access to grand fields to house Pokémon and research them in their natural habitat, unfortunately, but I do have assistants who are willing to go out into the field when I cannot.”

He launched himself up the stairs with a youthfulness that made Crystal wonder if he was the youngest of the current Professors. Maybe he had taken over the position recently?

Richie followed up the stairs after Sycamore, and Crystal quickly moved to follow after him. She heard some shouts from behind her as she moved up.

“Mommy, that girl has a tail! Can I get one?”

“We’ll see, honey.”

The mother sounded distracted, but Crystal didn’t look back as she reached the door and stepped inside.

The lab looked like a five-story apartment building that had been converted into something else, likely some years ago. The first floor had a sitting area and a woman sitting behind a desk who looked like she was ready to fall asleep until Crystal closed the door behind her.

“Welcome ba—oh!” The woman sat up straight when she saw Crystal, her eyes widening. “Oh! Professor, when you said you were bringing back a guest, you didn’t mention it was going to be—”

“The Hoenn Champion?” Sycamore finished brightly. “I did. You weren’t paying attention, likely because it has been so quiet as of late. But that’s all right. A quiet region is a good thing, after everything that has rocked our world in the last month. I would rather not have to wake up in the morning and not worry about some Team Magnus nonsense, wouldn’t you say?”

The woman looked like she wanted to say something else, but then she ducked her head a little and nodded. “R-right.”

Crystal frowned at her reaction, then looked at Sycamore. “Has…Kalos had problems before?”

“A long time ago, long before my generation was born.” Sycamore tapped his chin in thought. “There were a few wars with Galar, I remember, but there hasn’t been anything recently. Team Rocket and Team Magnus were much more dangerous than Lumiose Tower momentarily losing power because of one of Clemont’s inventions. That’s almost a regular occurrence now.” He chuckled. “But no, we haven’t had anything like what you’ve experienced.”

“That’s good.” Crystal relaxed, unnoticed tension leaking from her shoulders. “I don’t want to run into any more trouble for a long time.”

“I should hope not,” Sycamore agreed. He clapped his hands together. “Let’s move onto lighter subjects, shall we? I have a guest room on the fourth floor that you can make use of. It should be large enough for at least a few of your Pokémon as well, depending on which ones you have with you.”

“Well, I brought four of them with me, and I can get the rest from Professor Oak if I need to.” Crystal looked at the red and white spheres at her waist. “I brought Samuel and Esmeralda – my Breloom and Espeon – with me, and a new Pokémon that I haven’t gotten to know very well yet. Blaine said that Fennekin were used as one of the starters in this region, right…?”

“Yes they – oh! So _you’re_ the one who got the Fennekin Blaine asked for! I had wondered if he was planning on using it in his own team.” Sycamore grinned widely. “I should hope that the two of you will get along splendidly!”

“I hope so, too,” Crystal replied. “Blaine said that Frieda will become part Psychic when she’s fully evolved, which I’m curious about. But it’s going to take time for me to work with her to get there, first.”

“We’ve got plenty of time,” Richie spoke up. “Nothing bad’s gonna happen, and we have a year before Brendan and May call up and ask us to come back to Hoenn for an Elite Four challenge.”

Crystal nodded back.

“Let’s get you settled in, and then you can ask me whatever you want to know about Fairy-Types and the known history of Mega Evolution.” Sycamore motioned for Crystal to follow him to an elevator at the back of the first floor. “I have a great deal of papers written on both subjects, as they are both my realms of expertise!”

“I remember Professor Oak saying that you’d discovered Fairy-Types.” Crystal stepped into the elevator, Richie at her heels. “It surprised me when I found out that Richie’s previous two forms, Ralts and Kirlia, were both part Fairy.”

“Still glad I don’t have that skirt anymore,” Richie muttered.

“And Amy, my Azumaril, now that I think about it,” Crystal added. “But she and Richie are dual-types. Are there any that are pure Fairy or…?”

“There are! The Flabebe line is a good example – Serena is connected with them, if you remember. The flower that she carries is a part of her.”

“Really?”

Crystal felt the elevator come to a shuddering halt, and the doors opened into a hallway with a few doors.

“My suite is on the floor below, along with my office,” Sycamore explained. “You’ll be sharing this floor with my two assistants, Sina and Dexio. They’ve been quite excited about meeting you, but they aren’t here at the moment.” He walked down the hall towards a door at the end of the hall.

“Where are they, then?” Crystal followed after him as Richie looked around at the hall. “Do you have them doing something?”

“Indeed! A few promising Trainers asked for a first Pokémon, and I’ve sent the two of them out to give them Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin.” Sycamore reached the end of the hall and opened the door and motioned for Crystal to step inside ahead of him.

The room was simply decorated, with a bed and a desk next to a window over the street that ran by the building.

“If you want your Pokémon out of their spheres to sleep with you, there are a few blankets in a supply closet if you need them.” Sycamore motioned back out to the hall. “If you want to wash up, the restroom is on the other side of the hall. I’ll let you get settled in, and if you want to talk to me about Fairy-Types and Mega Evolution now, I’ll be waiting in my office on the fourth floor. If you want to take the day to recover from flying, on the other hand—”

“We slept the whole way here,” Crystal replied. “I don’t think I’m planning on going to sleep again for a while.”

Sycamore blinked at the interruption, then laughed. “Very well then. I’ll be waiting downstairs for you when you’re ready.”

Crystal nodded as Sycamore stepped out of the room and back down the hall, leaving Crystal and Richie standing in the room.

Crystal looked at Richie. “He seems nice.”

“He’s kinda like Professor Birch.” Richie sat down on the bed. “Except he doesn’t go out on the routes and doesn’t have any kids.”

Crystal nodded. “I wonder if him having two assistants makes up for that? Or does he do something else with his time that keeps him busy?”

“Could ask, I guess.” Richie shrugged, then frowned. “Why are you interested in Fairy-Types and Mega Evolution, anyway? They’re not that big a deal, are they?”

“They could be. I mean, I didn’t know that the Fairy-Type existed before I went to Hoenn, and that Mega Evolution thing made you _really_ strong during our fight against Steven. If we didn’t have that, I don’t think we’d have been able to beat him.” Crystal motioned to the necklace around Richie’s neck, where a round stone gripped by a metal Mew-like shape hung. “I’d like to know more about it, especially if _using_ it is potentially dangerous. I know that Ven could do it, too, but I don’t want to push anything that might not be a good idea.”

Richie frowned. He leaned back against the bed and looked up at the ceiling. “Yeah…so talking to the prof about that would be good. But Fairy-Types?”

Crystal rubbed the back of her head. “W-well, Kanto doesn’t have very many. While Jigglypuff and Clefairy were ruled as part-Fairy recently, I wanted to see what other kinds there were out here, and how many Kalos has that got the Type so much attention.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Richie swung his legs and hopped off the bed. “So, we’re gonna go talk to Professor Sycamore, then?”

“Yup. I think I’ll take the rest of the day to just stay here in Lumiose, but after that we can figure out where we want to go and what we want to do.” Crystal dropped her backpack on the foot of the bed and checked the other three PokeBalls on her belt. “Looks like everyone else is still asleep.”

“We can get them out later to have a look around the city,” Richie replied. “The noise outside’s gonna wake up everybody.”

Crystal smiled. “Yeah, I guess. Okay, let’s go talk to the professor. I’m looking forward to learning something new.”


	2. Curious Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Current plan is to post new chapters for this every other week until I manage to get more of the story written. I'm working my way there, though!

Sycamore’s office took up most of the fourth floor, which was surprising to Crystal. There was a wall that split a good portion of the floor in half, but there wasn’t even a door there. Just a gap near the elevator that let a person look in on whatever the professor was working on at the moment.

Sycamore was already at an L-shaped desk tucked into one corner of the room, a computer monitor sitting on the portion that was against the wall. Papers covered his desk, and there were a few art pieces on the walls that looked strange to Crystal.

She and Richie hesitated near the break in the wall as Sycamore looked between his papers and the computer. It took him a moment to notice that the two of them were standing there at all.

“Oh! Please, come, sit. You don’t need to stand over there like a pair of uncertain Maractus.” Sycamore motioned to a pair of chairs in front of him. “I do have more chairs if you want to bring out your Pokémon.”

“It looks like they’re still sleeping off the flight.” Crystal walked over and sat down in one of the chairs, her tail flicking as she rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. Richie followed after her and sat down next to her. “I don’t want to disturb them too much.”

“Ah, so Pokémon can feel jet lag despite being inside PokeBalls? How interesting.” Sycamore put a stack of papers to one side. “They do feel some passage of time in there, I suppose. But you aren’t here because you wanted to learn about PokeBall mechanics. So!” He folded his hands and rested them on the desk in front of him. “Where do you want to begin. Fairy-Types? Mega Evolution?”

“I think Mega Evolution is the more pressing one,” Crystal replied. “Why is it dangerous to try and force Mega Evolution if the Pokémon is capable of it?”

Sycamore’s bright smile turned into an expression that seemed to add ten years to his face. “To put it simply, the act of Mega Evolving comes from the deep bond of friendship that you form with your Pokémon. If the bond isn’t deep enough, or if there isn’t any sort of a bond at all, then the resulting rush of energy causes the Pokémon to go on a wild rampage that could damage the people around them, as well as the buildings that might be nearby. It is a dangerous procedure, and it’s not like all Trainers will listen to our warnings on the matter. The vague history of the _creation_ of Mega Stones doesn’t necessarily help, either.”

“Vague history?”

“They appeared after a war that happened three thousand years ago, in this country.” Sycamore sighed. “Kalos has a history of civil wars that hasn’t reared its head in recent memory, but the scars of the war are everywhere. The war that brought about Mega Stones was the most dangerous and deadly, both for humans and for Pokémon.”

Crystal’s eyes widened, and she exchanged looks with Richie.

“It’s far enough back that we don’t know what caused the war unfortunately, but we know that it ended in a violent manner,” Sycamore said. “The research I’ve managed to find has said that a great weapon was created that was powered by something unknown, and the resulting blast not only wiped out a good deal of people, but also created the Mega Stones as a result. I’m not certain whether they were created from the energy blast itself, or the Pokémon who were caught in the crossfire, but you can see why I’m concerned about the rush of energy that hits a Pokémon and Trainer combination when they might not have enough trust in each other to control it.”

Crystal nodded, wide-eyed. “Y-yeah, I see what you mean. How many Trainers know that?”

“Any Trainer who wants to learn about Mega Evolution and how to control it gets that sort of information, but some have been too eager to utilize Mega Evolution, and the results are…well, destructive. It’s resulted in the Tower of Mastery refusing to accept new Trainers into their Mega Evolution program until they have some proof that they have a bond with their Pokémon.”

Crystal considered that, then nodded and leaned back. “That’s good. I guess there are always some Trainers who are over-eager…” She frowned. “Although…I have two friends, Archie and Maxie. They said that messing with Infinite Energy was a bad idea because it came from the war, and that it showed up in Mega Stones and Key Stones. Is that the energy surge you were talking about?”

“Yes, that’s exactly it. Unfortunately, we don’t know much about it.” Sycamore sighed and shook his head. “Lysandre and I have been researching to find an answer, but we haven’t had much luck with that so far.”

Crystal frowned slightly. “Is there a chance I could help?”

Sycamore blinked at the question. “Ah…well, I am not about to turn down assistance, but what do you think you could do, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Well…” Crystal frowned and scratched her head. “I don’t know yet, but I want to be able to help. If we can find the answers, then we could get a concrete history that could help Trainers understand that they shouldn’t rush into it..”

Sycamore frowned. “Yes, I could see that being a problem. People who think they know what they’re doing with dangerous items don’t _always_ know what they’re doing. If you are willing to help Lysandre and I…I will be seeing him tomorrow afternoon. Would you be willing to come with me to meet him?”

“What kind of guy is this Lysandre?” Richie asked suddenly.

Sycamore looked confused for a moment. When Crystal relayed Richie’s question, his expression cleared up immediately. “Oh! Lysandre is a very intelligent man who is intent on making living easier. The companies that he sponsors have helped to make live in Kalos and in other parts of the world that much easier. He wants to see the world become beautiful and take steps towards peace, which I admire.”

“See the world as beautiful?” Crystal repeated. “That…I haven’t heard of something like that before.”

Richie frowned. He tilted his head slightly and looked at Crystal. “He sounds like he likes what people look like.”

Crystal frowned at Riche’s words. “…maybe. We should wait until we meet him to decide, though.”

Richie’s frown increased, while Sycamore looked between the two of them with a curious expression.

“…I think I’d like to meet him,” Crystal said.

“Wonderful!” Sycamore clapped his hands together. “I’ll make sure that he knows – unless – oh, keeping you a surprise might be better. I would love to see the look on his face when he meets you.” He chuckled. “I don’t often get to surprise him. I hope you don’t mind me indulging in this, just once.”

Crystal blinked, then nodded. “So long as it’s just this once.”

“We are in agreement!” Sycamore laughed. “ _Fantastique._ I look forward to your meeting him tomorrow afternoon.”

“He sounds like a good friend,” Crystal said. “People like that are good people to meet, I think.”

“He is! Lysandre has nothing but the good of the future in mind. I hope that you can see that in him as well.”

Sycamore’s eyes were shining with an eagerness that Crystal had seen a few times before, mostly from Pokémon Professors who had reached a research breakthrough. Although talking about a friend was a little different, she couldn’t help but think it was a little similar, at least.

“Ah! I almost forgot – you were curious about Fairy-Types as well.” Sycamore reached for a deep blue device that was sitting on a stack of papers. “What would you like to know about them? Their strengths and weaknesses, perhaps?”

“I’d like to know more about the Pokémon themselves,” Crystal replied. “And…well, how did you _know_ they were a new Type?”

Sycamore blinked at Crystal’s question. “I…I have to say, I wasn’t expecting a Trainer to be interested in the history of my research. Most come asking if the data in their PokeDexes is correct and if there is anything they need to know to make their team stronger.”

“Professor Oak raised me in his lab,” Crystal replied. “Well – his granddaughter Daisy taught me in his lab. I like seeing the kinds of things that professors do.”

Sycamore’s expression brightened. “Well, in that case—” He set the device aside and reached for a stack of papers. “Out of the Pokémon that live in this region, the three that led me to find the Fairy-Type’s existence were Flababe, Spritzee, and Swirlix. The Flabebe line is, of course, what makes up half of Serena’s genetic data. Originally, we thought they were Grass and Normal-Types, but that didn’t entirely explain the wind-like ability they had that heavily damaged Dark and Dragon-Types.”

Sycamore placed the top sheet in front of Crystal and Richie. There were three pictures of three different Pokémon. One looked like a small, pink bird with a large beak, a small, white creature sitting on a red flower, and the last looked like a bundle of fluff with a tail.

“They don’t look like much,” Richie commented with a frown.

“This is Flabebe,” Sycamore explained, tapping the flower and the small creature sitting on it. “The small creatures choose flowers that they will bind to throughout their lifetimes. Their final form, Florges, binds the Pokémon and the flower together.”

“I can see why you thought they were Grass-Types,” Crystal remarked. “And the other two?”

“Spritzee was originally a Flying-Type that some thought was also part Psychic, but we could never find any proper proof of it, such as telepathy.” Sycamore motioned to the little pink bird. “They were more likely to be kept around women in the royal court, as they smell quite nice.”

“Psychics don’t _smell nice,”_ Richie said, crinkling his nose. “Not normally.”

Crystal frowned at him. “Are you saying I smell bad?”

Richie jumped. “N-no, not – you take showers! Pokémon don’t do that unless it’s rainy!”

“Well, you could have said _that.”_ Crystal chuckled as Sycamore looked between the two of them with an amused expression. “What about the last one, Professor? The…Swirlix?”

Sycamore smiled. “Swirlix was a Normal-Type, originally, but its strange attraction to sweet things and its sweet, sticky fur made some of us wonder if there was a secondary Type. My mentor was in the midst of studying the wind-like move that Flabebe was capable of using when we exposed it to a Dratini that belonged to one of the Elite Four. It was only after we were able to catch up with it that it revealed the problem with original line of thinking.”

“How did you talk to it?” Crystal asked.

“The little thing’s Trainer is capable of having heart-to-hearts with Dragons. She’s said she has family from an area of Jhoto that is known for their ability to tame Dragons, but she never gave us the details on where.”

Crystal frowned. “I think I know where, maybe….”

“Then you are more informed than I am,” Sycamore replied. “But we were able to get an explanation of what Flabebe and others of its type are, and that led to the official release of information on the Fairy-Type.”

“Amazing that they didn’t think to talk to Pokémon about it,” Richie commented. “We could have solved their problem so many years earlier.”

Crystal nodded in agreement. When she saw Sycamore looking at Richie curiously again, she relayed Richie’s comment.

“A lot of questions could be solved by just asking the Pokémon and finding a way to cross the language gap,” Crystal added to her translation. “The Fairy-Type was likely always there; it’s just that no one really thought to look into it until this wind move you keep mentioning popped up.”

Sycamore’s eyes looked as wide as a Hoothoot’s. The expression stayed on his face for only a moment, however; the burst of laughter that followed caught Crystal by surprise as Sycamore leaned back in his chair, hands over his belly.

Crystal waited for Sycamore to stop laughing before she said anything else, but she did exchange looks with Richie, who shrugged.

“Oh, my apologies.” Sycamore recovered himself and cleared his throat. “That would have been the simplest way to find the answers to my questions, but unfortunately, not everyone can understand Pokémon on the same level that you can. I would have needed to spend a great deal of time with the Pokémon I was studying before I would be able to receive the answers I needed.”

“But then you would have a deep bond with them, and you would be able to communicate with more Pokémon that way. If you can read the heart of your own team, they’ll be able to help you communicate with Pokémon you haven’t gotten to know yet. That’s how Archie and Maxie talk to Water-Types, or Rock, Ground, and Fire-Types. I bet that you would have a great time getting to know Pokémon that way.”

Sycamore blinked at Crystal’s words, looking surprised. Richie looked between his Trainer and the Professor as Sycamore frowned a looked towards one of the paintings on the wall, a thoughtful look on his face.

“I can see how you would think that,” Sycamore remarked. “Especially because you can converse with Pokémon without the language barrier that the rest of us have to work hard to breach.”

“I’m willing to help narrow that gap,” Crystal said. “Professor Oak has asked for my help a lot when he hit a roadblock with his own research.”

“And I am grateful for that! However, I think that reaching that level of communication for me might be…somewhat difficult.” Sycamore rubbed the back of his head, frowning.

“You won’t know until you try,” Crystal encouraged. “Psychic-Types are a good place to start, since the stronger ones can use telepathy.” She frowned when she saw the look on Sycamore’s face. “Unless, you…have a Pokémon in mind already?”

“I have a few in mind,” Sycamore replied. “Pokémon that I have worked with in the past…it might be something to look into, as a side-project while I’m investigating Mega Evolution. A deep bond is key to the connection between Key Stone and Mega Stone, after all. It’s why you and Richie were able to make it work safely.”

Crystal nodded. “And that’s something I’m definitely glad for.”

Sycamore rested his elbows on the table and steepled his fingers in front of him. “I hope that you would be able to help Lysandre and I as well.”

“I hope I can. I hadn’t been planning on doing anything other than training Frieda and maybe finding other Pokémon here in the region.”

“We have a lot of interesting Pokémon that aren’t findable anywhere else,” Sycamore replied. “Of course, you don’t have to go out and do anything like that today. Only one of your Pokémon is awake, after all! Explore the city, or stay here until tomorrow afternoon when we go to meet Lysandre, that’s up to you. You have a great deal of options!”

“We do.” Crystal looked at Richie, who looked thoughtful. “What do you want to do?”

“I don’t want to go out into that noise again for a while, that’s for sure,” Richie replied.

“We’ll probably just stay in the lab then. Maybe everyone else will wake up soon.”

“I should hope so,” Sycamore spoke up. “I would like to meet the rest of the Pokémon that you brought with you.”

Crystal smiled brightly. “I’m sure that the rest of them are curious about you, too.”


	3. Eager Assistants

Crystal woke up the next morning to the sound of voices on the other side of a closed door. She was barely able to hear the voices, but it was enough to wake her up.

_Where am – oh, right._

Crystal sat up in bed, careful not to wake up the little tuft-in-ears fox Pokémon that was sleeping tucked up against her stomach. The Fennekin simply nuzzled against Crystal in response and muttered something that Crystal didn’t catch.

The nest of blankets in the middle of the floor stirred, and Richie raised his head as the other two Pokémon grumbled at the noise.

Crystal shook her head slightly at them before she patted the Fennekin between her ears. “Frieda. Freida, wake up.”

The fox yawned, and Frieda blinked a couple times before her eyes focused on Crystal.

“Good morning,” Crystal said with a smile.

It took Frieda a moment to register the greeting. “Morning.”

“Who’s making the noise outside, do you think?” Richie asked.

One of the other two Pokémon, a short-armed green Pokémon with a mushroom cap on his head, raised his head and snorted. “I’d like it if they’d stop. I may rise with the sun sometimes, but I like it when I don’t hear humans _talking._ ”

“Don’t they know we’re still on Hoenn time?” the other Pokémon asked. Crystal could see her Espeon’s split-tip tail lashing back and forth as she hid under the blankets. “I know I’m an early riser, but this is too much.”

Crystal sat up and tilted her head at the door, frowning as she tried to pick up the faint voices. “I think…didn’t Sycamore say he had two assistants? Dexio and Sina? I think that’s them, but I can’t hear them too well.”

“Well, could you ask them to _pipe down?”_ the Breloom demanded. “I don’t want to be thinking about talking to people at this hour. I want to get some sunlight and then _think_ about talking to people.”

Crystal chuckled. “I’ll take care of it, Samuel. I don’t think I’m going back to sleep anytime soon.”

Samuel huffed and dragged himself over to a window, then rose to his feet and yanked the curtains open to let the sunlight in properly. The flash of light made Richie raise an arm over his eyes and glare at the Breloom, but the mushroom-capped Pokémon didn’t seem to notice.

Crystal got out of bed and patted Freida on the head again before she made her way to the door, where the voices continued to whisper excitedly. She opened the door a crack, unsure of what sort of people she would see on the other side.

“—want to make a good impression! I don’t want—”

“Sina! Sina!”

Crystal watched with a small smile as the blond young man pointed his purple-haired companion towards where Crystal was watching. The young woman – Sina, apparently – turned her head, only to slap her hands over her mouth as her eyes widened in shock.

“Good morning,” Crystal said. “I’m afraid my Pokémon are still adapting to the time change. I don’t mind hearing that this lab is lived in, but my Breloom isn’t ready to hear for any noise yet.”

“Oh!” Sina smacked her forehead. “Sorry, I – I was just so excited to meet you. I’ve got _so_ many questions for you.”

“I was telling her that she should go downstairs and wait for you to come down to breakfast, but she wanted to meet you out here.” The young man shrugged. “Sorry about that. I’m Dexio, by the way, and this is Sina. We’re the professor’s assistants.”

Crystal nodded. “He did mention you yesterday.”

“Crystal!” Samuel yelled.

“I’m taking care of it,” Crystal replied as she looked behind her. Sina’s gasp made one of her ears flick back towards the assistants, and she followed its turn to look at the two of them again. “How about we go downstairs and get breakfast? My Pokémon can find their way around a house well enough, since two of them are at about a human’s height. Sort of.”

Crystal felt something press against the back of her legs, and her Espeon nosed the door open before stepping out into the hall.

“I’ll come downstairs with you,” she said as Sina started hopping from one foot to the other excitedly.

“Dexio! Dexio! She has an Espeon! You didn’t have one when you challenged Steven!”

“Esmeralda has been with me since I met her in Jhoto,” Crystal replied. “I just didn’t take her with me through the Hoenn League, but I had my own reasons for that at the time.” She looked back. “Anyone else want to come downstairs for breakfast?”

“I will!” Frieda hopped off the bed and trotted over, looking up at the three humans with a wide-eyed expression. “Hi!”

“You went with a Fennekin?” Dexio looked down at the little fox as Crystal closed the bedroom door behind her.

“Blaine got her for my birthday when I was still in Hoenn,” Crystal said. “He said they gain the Psychic-Type later?”

“They do.” Dexio nodded. “But not until their final evolution, though. Did you go with Fennekin because of that?”

“Well…kind of? I think Blaine wanted to give me a Fire-Type, since I didn’t have one yet. The fact that she’ll become part Psychic later was a bonus, I guess.” Crystal knelt down and picked up the little fox, which got a squeak from her.

“And you’ve got a Gallade and an Espeon, which already gives you Psychic-Types to work with,” Dexio commented. “Are you planning on picking up more?”

“Well, I _do_ have an Alakazam, but I don’t have any plans to get any more right now. I’ll have to see what kinds of Pokémon live in Kalos.” Crystal started to step away from the door and towards the elevator at the other end of the hall. Esmeralda fell into step next to her, and Dexio and Sina moved quickly to catch up.

“Dexio’s got an Eevee,” Sina said. “He doesn’t know what he’s going to evolve into yet but he’s hoping for an Espeon or a Sylveon.”

“Really? I haven’t heard of Sylveon before. Is that a Fairy-Type Eeveelution?”

Dexio nodded. “Yeah. They’ve been getting pretty common with Trainers who like Fairy-Types—”

“—or cute things,” Sina cut in. She shrugged when Dexio frowned at her. “What? It’s true. Sylveon is adorable.”

“All the Eeveelutions are adorable,” Dexio replied. “You can’t choose one without choosing something adorable.”

“Have you asked what your Eevee wants to evolve into?” Crystal asked as they reached the elevator. “Sometimes they have opinions, and others are up to absolutely anything. Esmeralda didn’t know what she wanted to be, so her evolution into Espeon came as something of a nice surprise.”

Esmeralda nodded as they stepped into the elevator. “It’s fitting, since we’re both Psychics and share abilities as a result.”

“I’ll have to ask Eevee about that.” Dexio hit the button for the second floor. “I’ve only been with him for a few months, since I caught him to the west of Lumiose when Professor Sycamore wanted us to investigate the ruins around Geosenge. Something about what the standing stones might have stood for initially.” He shook his head. “The Sigilyph there painted a pretty grim picture of their oral tradition, but they didn’t know everything.”

“Does it have anything to do with what Sycamore told me yesterday?” Crystal frowned. “About where Mega Evolution came from?”

“We think so,” Sina replied as the elevator came to a stop. “There’s a lot of ruins around Geosenge that Sycamore and Lysandre think have to do with the war that happened three thousand years ago. Are you interested in it?”

“A little.” Crystal frowned as the elevator doors opened, revealing what looked like another sitting area with a kitchen on one side. “The thought of people trying to force Mega Evolution without a good bond of friendship worries me. I haven’t met anyone who would be eager to do that, but I know that some people can get overeager and reckless.”

“Well, we haven’t heard of anyone trying to do something like that, thanks to the Tower of Mastery.” Dexio stepped out of the elevator, followed by the others. “For the most part, everyone knows about the history of Infinite Energy – which is what transforms Pokémon into Mega Evolution – and how it almost completely decimated Kalos. There are people who are mad about not being able to Mega Evolve their Pokémon immediately, but I don’t think most of them are going to try and get around what we know.”

“I…suppose that could make sense.” Crystal frowned. “But…do we even know what kind of weapon _made_ the Mega Stones yet?”

“Not that we’re aware of,” Sina replied. “And Professor Sycamore always has his ear to the ground when it comes to that, _and_ promising Trainers who could help. Almost everybody gets a new Pokémon from him nowadays, and he gets alerted every time one of them signs up for the Gym Challenge, too. Besides, even if the secret weapon was located and unearthed, it would probably get a lot of attention, even if people tried to unearth it in secret.”

Crystal tilted her head slightly and frowned. “I…guess that makes sense. So right now it’s just filling in the gaps of information that Kalos doesn’t have?”

“Exactly!”

Crystal looked up in surprise as Sycamore spoke up from the kitchen. He was standing behind the counter with an apron over a rather nice set of clothes, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The number of plates with pastries and other breakfast foods made Crystal’s eyes grow wide.

“I am sure there are plenty of Trainers who are wary of Infinite Energy and will not do the sorts of things that we discussed yesterday, but there is still some warranted concern that others may attempt to do the same without realizing the consequences.” Sycamore wiped his hands down and out a towel aside. “Lysandre is interested in the past and how it can be used to move us forward in the present, and a tale of caution will definitely help give us more peace instead of any conflict.”

“Professor, how early did you get up to make all this?!” Sina moved towards the piles of food, wide-eyed.

“He seems quite the baker,” Esmeralda remarked. “Didn’t Professor Oak used to say that bakery was chemistry with food?”

“It smells _so good.”_ Frieda started leaning forward. Crystal had to adjust her hold on the little Pokémon to keep Frieda from falling to the floor. “Can I eat some of it? Please?”

“That depends on whether or not it’s safe for you to eat,” Crystal told Frieda with amusement. “Professor, do you do this sort of thing often?”

“When I have the opportunity,” Sycamore replied. “And you don’t need to worry, it’s good for both humans and for Pokémon. There are a lot of recipes in Kalos that allow for things like this.”

“Yay!” Frieda started to try and wiggle out of Crystal’s arms. “I want one of everything!”

“Hang on! Just because you’re a Fire-Type doesn’t mean you can burn through everything.” Crystal adjusted her hold on the Fennekin again. “You get to pick _one_ pastry, and if you’re still hungry afterward, you can pick another one. Okay?”

“Awwww.” Frieda slumped, pouting.

Esmeralda chuckled and walked over to the counter. She propped herself up against it using her front paws to get a better look at the array of food. “We won’t be able to eat all this in one day. Let’s see….”

Sycamore and Dexio both gasped as one of the pastries was lifted into the air by an unseen power and moved over to Esmeralda. She moved away from the counter and took the pastry with her, sitting down in a corner of the kitchen to eat.

“ _Fantastique_ ,” Sycamore said. “How many of your Pokémon are capable of such feats?”

“Just Esmerlada and Kaz, my Alakazam,” Crystal replied. “Ven uses her vines, and except for Mike and Frieda, the rest of my team walks on two feet.”

“Ah.” Sycamore nodded, then frowned. “Mike?”

“Her Mighteyna,” Sina explained. “It knows a Fairy-Type attack, right?”

“He does.” Crystal nodded as she approached the counter filled with baked goods. Frieda once again tried to leap out of her arms and dive into the sweets, but she held the Fennekin back. “I’m…not entirely sure if I’m prepared to have more Dark-Types on my team. Mike is…nice, but…I’m not used to having him as a permanent member of the team yet.”

“Is it because he’s a Dark-Type?” Dexio frowned. “I hope you’re not against him because of his Type.”

“I-it’s not because of anything to do with him,” Crystal replied quickly. “It’s…it’s got to do with things that happened to me. I know Mike and other Dark-Types aren’t _mean_ all the time, but…” Crystal shook her head, then grabbed a pasty. Frieda took her chance and leapt onto the counter, and grabbed a pasty of her own before sitting down on an open part of the counter to start eating.

_“If I may.”_

Sycamore and his two assistants looked around at the sudden voice.

 _“Down here.”_ Esmeralda was looking up from her pastry, tail flicking back and forth. _“Crystal had a bad experience with Dark-Types because of Team Rocket. It is taking her time to work past this, and while Mike has helped, she has not entirely managed to overcome her fear. So long as she does not meet any Houndoom in this region, she should be all right.”_

“You are capable of telepathy? Fantastique!” It took Sycamore a moment to realize what Esmeralda had said. “Oh, oh, I see. Yes, that would cause some fear of certain Types. I can see her reluctance in that.”

Esmeralda nodded and went back to her pastry while Crystal sent her Pokémon a relieved look. She was halfway through her pastry by now.

“If you have a Mighteyna, then that means you can spend time with them,” Dexio said. “Even if it’s for a little while. But if you want to get a Fairy-Type because of their ability to hold back Dark-Types, you might not want a pure Fairy-Type to take on Pokémon like Hou – like the one your Espeon mentioned. A Water-Fairy Type would be better, like--”

“Azumaril?” Crystal asked. “Amy is on my team, but she wanted to do a few things in Hoenn before she went to Kanto with everyone who didn’t come here. Her previous Trainer released her, and I guess she still has some things to settle. I made sure she had a way to teleport to Kanto quickly before we went our separate ways. I don’t…think I’m going to have any problems here? But I know I can call her for help if I need to.”

“It so cool that you and your Pokémon can have that much trust in each other!” Sina was looking at Crystal with wide-eyed amazement. “And a Pokémon who got released by her Trainer, too? I didn’t know about that!”

“Most people…didn’t really ask after my match with Steven,” Crystal replied. “I think a lot of them thought that I’d trained Amy myself which is…not _entirely_ true. I hope people don’t think any less of me for not saying something.”

“I don’t think they will,” Sycamore replied quickly. “You are a child, after all, only – ah, how old did you say you were again?”

“I’m just _barely_ old enough to be considered a legal Trainer,” Crystal said with a sheepish smile. She laughed when she saw the looks on their faces. “Uh, so…yeah. I turned 10 when I was in Hoenn. Blaine gave me Frieda because of that.”

“That’s…I was going to say unexpected, but since you weren’t born in the same way that everyone else was, I guess it’s _kinda_ expected.” Dexio tapped his chin in thought. “So, you’re technically the youngest Champion in history!”

Sina gasped. “I hadn’t thought of that! That’s so cool!”

Esmeralda chuckled as Crystal looked between the two of them with a surprised expression.

“Yeah, Crystal’s really cool,” Frieda spoke up. She’d managed to finish her pastry during the time that the others had been talking, and little bits of Pokémon-friendly icing were stuck in his fur. “I’ve been learning all sorts of cool stuff! She’s fun!”

“So, what are you planning to do in Kalos?” Sina asked. “I mean, are you looking for more Pokémon? Do you want to talk to Legendaries?”

“I haven’t really thought about talking to Legendaries,” Crystal admitted. “They don’t usually get involved in other people’s business except for when they need to. I would like to know more about them, but that sort of knowledge is hard to come by.”

“That is true,” Sycamore agreed. “Because of the power they have, all Legendaries make it so that they are never known, much less seen, except by a few. Although, that sighting of Kyogre, Groudon, and Rayquaza in Hoenn certainly made other tales of fantasy a possible reality. Not to mention the fact that Mew _two_ exists.”

“Mythos and I would be very weird if we didn’t have a real Pokémon to get stable DNA from,” Crystal agreed. “Meeting more Legendaries would be nice, but…I don’t want to try to hunt them down. I don’t want to be annoying to them like that.”

“Very understandable.” Dexio looked over at the elevator as the doors opened.

Richie and Samuel stepped out, the Breloom looking more tired than the Gallade, but not as tired as he had been when Crystal had left her room.

Esmeralda nodded towards the counter. “Have at it.”

Richie followed the motion and stared at the pastries. “Uh…”

“It’s safe!” Frieda spoke up from the counter. “And tasty!”

Richie and Samuel exchanged looks, then pounced on the pastries with a ferocity that made Sycamore jump back in surprise with a laugh.

“Your team is truly energetic!” Sycamore exclaimed. “Wonderful!” He clapped his hands together. “So, are you planning on doing anything in the city today? You did have the entirety of yesterday to adjust to the new time.”

“Not enough time,” Samuel grumbled.

“I’m not entirely sure what I want to do yet,” Crystal replied. She reached over and grabbed another pastry before Samuel could bury his head in another plate of the sugar-covered breads. “There are a lot of things that I would like to see in Lumiose, but didn’t you say you wanted me to meet Lysandre with you this afternoon?”

Dexio and Sina looked at Crystal, then looked sharply at Sycamore.

“You want to introduce them that soon?” Dexio asked with a frown. “What about—”

“—you’re not giving her time to see the city!” Sina exclaimed over Dexio. “Oh, wait a week so that I can show her everywhere, _please?”_

Sycamore shrugged. “I don’t know when Lysandre is going to be free next! Besides, this is a wonderful opportunity that can be fit into a tour around the city. Our café is one of the more quiet spots, and it will be a good place to pause her tour before she picks up whatever whirlwind you are no doubt planning by now, Sina.”

Dexio looked at his fellow assistant and took a step back when he noticed she was almost vibrating.

“We _have_ to do Lumiose Tower last,” Sina declared. “The view of the city at sunset is _breathtaking._ And that leaves us so much other stuff to do before you meet Lysandre!” She turned to look at Crystal with a wide grin. “What do you want to do first?”

Crystal blinked at Sina’s question, then looked over at Richie, who was watching the conversation with a wary expression. “Um…I think just a walk around a part of the city will be all right? I can’t really think of anything other than the Tower that I want to look at, so….”

“But that leaves us with so many things to _do,_ like shopping! You have to pick _something_ that will take up our morning. Please?”

“But I don’t know the area!” Crystal replied. “There are a lot of things that I don’t know about Kalos yet and that includes the things I could do in Lumiose besides go up the tower.”

“Well, _I’m_ not going to let you get taken shopping all day,” Dexio spoke up. “There are clothes shops all over the region, you don’t need to do all that here if you don’t want to.” He gave Sina a pointed look, which only made her scowl in return. “There’s a museum that has an exhibit from Viola’s photography, if you want to go and see that. She takes masterful pictures of Bug Pokémon that almost look like they’re going to leap out at you! You could see some of the ones that live in Kalos that way, too.”

Sina’s scowl only seemed to worsen. “But walking around in a museum isn’t—”

“Is Viola someone I should know about?” Crystal asked.

“She’s the first Gym Leader that most Trainers go up against, if they’re coming up from the south of Lumiose,” Dexio said. “She’s a Bug-Type Trainer.”

“Oh, cool! The only other Bug-Type Gym Leader I know about is in Jhoto.” Crystal’s tail flicked back and forth as her ears stayed upright. “I’d like to see what she does when she’s not in her Gym, what do you guys think?”

“Pictures of Bug-Type Pokémon?” Samuel frowned. “There are bugs everywhere in the Petalburg Woods, why would I want to see _more_ of them?”

“Maybe there are ones that live in Kalos that don’t live in Hoenn?” Richie suggested. “I’m kinda curious.”

“I wonder if they would let Pokémon wander around a museum,” Esmeralda commented.

“It could be something to ask about.” Crystal nodded to Esmeralda. “If I brought you all with me, I wouldn’t want you all out in the open on the city streets. We could get separated accidentally if it’s as busy as when we landed.”

“It’s _always_ busy,” Sina said. “Besides, you’re probably going to get stopped a lot if people…”

Sina trailed off and stared as Crystal’s ears and tail faded from view completely, leaving her looking like an average human.

“I’ve been hiding my features for a long time,” Crystal said. “I can keep people from coming after me on the street, at least, but I’ll probably have to drop the illusion in the museum. I don’t think I’ll get mobbed in a quiet place where people look at exhibits, and I don’t want to lie to the people who are running it, either.”

Sina looked sharply at Dexio, who shrugged at her.

“You saw the recording of the Hoenn Championship match,” Dexio said. “She dropped the illusion there, remember? There was a huge uproar over that.”

“So, it’s settled, then?” Sycamore looked between them. “A trip to the museum this morning and then meeting with myself and Lysandre this afternoon? Sina, Dexio, I hope you don’t mind if I ask you to act as Crystal’s escort until then.”

“I think we can handle it.” Dexio looked at Sina, who shook herself from her shock and nodded quickly in response.

“Excellent. Go ahead and have fun, all of you.” Sycamore motioned for them to head to the elevator. “I’ll be here until it’s time to meet Lysandre this afternoon. Someone has to put away my breakfast, after all!”

“I look forward to meeting Lysandre later,” Crystal said. “Let’s go ahead and have a look around Lumiose until then.”

Sina’s expression brightened. “I hope you like our city when you see it today!”

Samuel snorted at Sina’s smile and shook his head. “ _I_ hope we aren’t going to run into any problems as soon as we set foot outside of this place.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Richie replied. “I think this is going to be a nice vacation after Magnus.”


	4. Meeting Lysandre

“Viola is a fantastic photographer,” Crystal said as they left the museum. “Those Pokémon are beautiful. I didn’t know that there were so many different appearances for one Pokémon.”

“Vivillon is a strange Pokémon, but it’s a great way to see how Pokémon can develop different forms depending on where they live in the world.” Dexio looked back at the tall building as they walked down the street. “A few professors point towards Vivillon as an example of what Kanto and Alolan Vulpix started as, before they completely split from each other and became Type divergent.”

“Do you think Vivillon could do that too?” Crystal frowned in thought. “The one with the snow pattern on the wings makes me think it could become an Ice-Type.”

“If it evolves in the snow in the north, it probably has a natural resistance,” Sina spoke up. “Although, I’d love to see a Vivillon with a new Type that hasn’t been seen yet. It would be a fantastic discovery, that’s for sure.”

“It would give a lot of views into how Pokémon adapt to situations they end up in.” Dexio nodded. “Are you interested in catching a Scatterbug and evolving it into a Vivillon, Crystal?”

“Maybe? It is a pretty cute Bug-Type.” Crystal noticed a couple people looking over at them curiously as they moved past and absently checked to make sure that she had put her illusion back up as they had been leaving the museum. She had, thankfully. “What part of the region do they live in?”

“You can find a lot of Scatterbug to the south, if you want to go down there for a little while,” Dexio replied. “You could meet Viola down there too, if you wanted.”

“I’m thinking about it. Her pictures almost made me feel like I was walking through the Viridian Forest again.” Crystal looked up and down the street. “So, where’s the café that Sycamore mentioned?”

“It’s down this way.” Sina motioned for Crystal to follow her across the street. “It’s in a bit of a hide-away place, so not many people know about it, so we shouldn’t have a big crowd when we get there.”

“That’s good. I’m used to keeping things hidden, but…Blaine and everybody I know is encouraging me to not do that anymore, after I beat Steven.”

They crossed the street in a break in taxi and Pokémon traffic, and Crystal followed them, looking around at the buildings as they moved towards a smaller street that made Crystal think of a back alley in Saffron. This place was cleaner, though, and there were a couple cafes and a Pokémon Center nearby, so it wasn’t a terrible corner where people lay in wait.

Crystal wondered if she was going to be able to let her Pokémon out, but hesitated as they reached the café that Sina was leading them towards.

“It looks like Lysandre and Sycamore are inside already,” Sina said. She stepped away from one of the windows and motioned for Crystal to step through the doorway. “Go on in.”

“You’re not…coming in with me?” Crystal frowned at Sina.

“Professor Sycamore will tell us what he and Lysandre talked about when he comes back to the lab,” Dexio replied. “And besides…we may have caused a bit of a ruckus the last time that we were here. I don’t think the staff are ready to forgive us for that yet.” He rubbed the back of his head, sheepish.

“Oh.” Crystal almost laughed, but sensing his embarrassment, she held back. “Okay. I’ll see you back at the lab, then?”

“Yup!” Sina nodded, smiling widely. “I hope Lysandre gives you a good first impression!”

Crystal nodded in agreement, then turned and stepped into the café.

“—is quite late, Sycamore,” a man was saying as Crystal stepped inside. “I should hope they did not decide to ditch you for another meeting.”

“She will come,” Sycamore said. Crystal spotted him sitting in a booth on the other side of the café. There were two people sitting with their backs to her, a dark-haired woman in white and someone with an explosion of flame-colored hair that made her think of a mane of fur.

Sycamore locked eyes with her between the two people and motioned her over. “In fact, she’s here now.”

Crystal smiled and walked over to the booth as Sycamore moved further inward, giving her a place to sit on his side. Her ears pulled back slightly as she walked over. The two people behind the counter started talking to each other in hushed tones as she did.

The woman turned as Crystal approached and gasped. “Sycamore! This _is_ a surprise!”

The man with the fiery mane finally turned as Crystal reached the booth. The stern frown on his face caught her by surprise, and it made her pull back and hesitate.

“Don’t worry about Lysandre,” Sycamore encouraged with a smile. “It seems he was kept up late last night in his own work. Crystal, this is Lysandre, the man intent on discovering Mega Evolution’s true origins. Alongside myself, of course.”

Lysandre’s frown softened at Sycamore’s words, becoming more grumpy than angry. Crystal’s tail flicked at the sight of it. “Yes, my colleague is quite about that. My…research hasn’t made itself easy as of late. It is good to meet you in person, Crystal.”

Crystal nodded back. “Y-yeah. Same here.”

“Goodness you aren’t much different from how you presented yourself in your battle against Steven,” the woman in white remarked. “No need to be shy, dear – sit down, please! You are Sycamore’s guest for the day.”

“Oh! Uh—” Crystal moved over and sat down in the open spot Sycamore had given her.

“This is Diantha, Kalos’ Champion,” Sycamore explained as Crystal made herself comfortable. “She is also a famous actress in the region, and is therefore famous in two ways!”

Diantha laughed. “Sycamore, you don’t have to introduce me like that. I am more than what I have known for, you know.”

“I know, but I love seeing the looks on Trainers’ faces when they get to meet you in person.” Sycamore was grinning.

Lysandre shook his head slightly. “I think you have forgotten that Crystal is a child from outside of Kalos. I doubt that she has seen any of Diantha’s works.”

“No, but I’m kinda interested in them,” Crystal spoke up. “Blaine and Professor Oak probably know about them, too.”

“I should think so!” Sycamore looked delighted. “Diantha has done a lot of work in the film industry.”

“I know you are a fan of my work, Sycamore, but you don’t need to sing my praises.” Diantha shook her head. “Besides, we had originally met up to discuss other matters. You two wanted to know about how many Trainers with Mega Evolution reach me, correct?”

Lysandre’s tired expression became serious again. “Yes, I was wondering about that. Trainers could be actively hunting for Key Stones and the like.”

“Except that they aren’t allowed to make use of them until they have climbed the Tower of Mastery,” Diantha replied. “But that is our limit for Mega Evolution. I assume Hoenn has different limits?”

Crystal’s ears pulled back at the questioning look she got from Lysandre. “I didn’t get one until after I’d defeated the eight Gyms. Steven gave me a Key Stone, and my friend Wally got me a Galladite. We spent a week working on the transformation alone, just to make sure it didn’t overwhelm him, and I didn’t use it until my fight against Steven himself.”

Lysandre’s eyebrows rose. “You are capable of using it? I hadn’t considered that you could, considering what you are.”

Crystal frowned as Sycamore and Diantha exchanged looks. “You mean, because I’m half Pokémon?”

Lysandre paused, then nodded.

“Well, I thought that too, but it didn’t hurt to try. Steven was really encouraging, too. I guess he wanted to see if it could work for me, since he picked up so many stones in his collection. Because then he could give Gold and everybody else like me Key Stones too if they wanted.”

“Did they take him up on his offer?” Sycamore asked.

“Red and Blue did. They can’t Mega Evolve themselves, but they like being able to have their Pokémon do it. I don’t know if anyone else did.”

“I see.” Lysandre frowned. “That is good to know.” He placed a hand on his chin, frowning. “You are not interested in seeing more of…your kind, are you?”

“Lysandre.” Sycamore frowned.

“It is a valid question. I doubt that a person like Crystal would be able to have children in the natural fashion.” Lysandre looked at Crystal. “Whether or not she is thinking about such matters right now.”

Crystal frowned. “I’m ten. I’m not old enough to think about that. That’s what Blaine says, anyway.”

Lysandre blinked in a wide-eyed fashion.

“Besides, everybody who _wants_ to see more people like me and Gold and Red and Blue keeps looking at us like we could be something like Mewtwo. I don’t want to see that happen again.”

Diantha nodded in agreement. “I think you have your answer, Lysandre.”

“Hm.” Lysandre frowned. “I suppose so.”

Crystal frowned at him. “Are _you_ thinking about making more?”

Lysandre snorted. “Hardly. I’m not sure who thought it would be a good idea to combine human and Pokémon DNA, but I’m not interested in pursuing such matters.”

Crystal’s frown deepened at Lysandre’s words. She wasn’t sure if he was saying he wouldn’t ever do such a thing, or if he was mad that someone had come up with the idea in the first place.

Sycamore cleared his throat loudly. “Perhaps we should get back to the original topic of our meeting? Diantha, how many Trainers come to you capable of Mega Evolution?”

“Not many,” Diantha replied. “While Trainers actively search for Key Stones and Mega Stones, as well as approval from the Tower of Mastery in Shalour, not everyone can find one by the time they reach Victory Road and the Elite Four. Most give up, and give up on their Gym Challenge as well as a result. And out of the ones who continue on to the challenge, very few actually use a Mega Stone, even if they have a Key Stone.”

“Steven said that Mega Stones and Key Stones were hard to find,” Crystal replied. “He searched for years before he was able to find one for his Metagross, and he’s still looking for one for his Aggron and his Steelix. He’s gotten others, though.”

“And not every Trainer can have a Mega Stone for their favorite Pokémon, either,” Diantha agreed. “The starter Pokémon that have been chosen for Kalos aren’t capable of it, but the starters from Kanto _are,_ as are the ones in Hoenn.”

“I think I heard something about that.” Crystal blinked. “Huh. I guess that means I could get a Mega Stone for Ven if I really wanted to look.”

Lysandre looked at her oddly. “How many Pokémon do you have?”

“Only ten. I’ve got four of them with me right now, but Ven isn’t one of them. My Venasaur likes staying at home in Pallet Town with Professor Oak.” Crystal swung her legs under the table, but she wasn’t able to swing them too far, so she stopped after a couple seconds. “I wonder if any of my other Pokémon can get the opportunity to Mega Evolve…it would be cool, but then I’d have to choose between my team members to Mega Evolve one per battle, and even then it might not be entirely fair. I mean, everybody in the rest of the world knows me as someone with a Gallade that can, so….”

Sycamore chuckled. “That is another problem that some Trainers have, yes. But knowing that Mega Stones themselves are rare and that Trainers spend more time hunting for them than misusing them is a satisfying piece of information to hear. It means that there aren’t a large number of Trainers who are going to accidentally send their Pokémon on a rampage. You have been causing me _far_ too much worry lately, Lysandre!”

Crystal looked between the three of them with a frown. “So, wait. Mega Evolution _isn’t_ a problem you’re worried about?”

“I am worried about it,” Lysandre replied. “My family has passed down that history, and considering how much the current generation is into battling and the activities of Team Magnus and Team Rocket, it has me greatly concerned that some Trainers will attempt to amass power quickly in case of an evil group, only to cause a disaster themselves as a result.”

“I think that most people across the rest of the world aren’t that intent on forming groups like that, though, _or_ using Mega Evolution at all,” Crystal pointed out. “I mean… _I_ didn’t know it was a thing until Winona mentioned it in Fortree, and I was over halfway done with Hoenn’s Gym Challenge by then. I see how it _could_ be a problem, but it’s not a problem _right now,_ and I don’t think it ever will be.”

“That is easy for you to say now, but I think your opinions will change when you have seen more of the world,” Lysandre replied gravely.

Crystal frowned. Something about Lysandre’s words made her feel like there was something cold shifting down her spine. She didn’t like the sensation.

“So, I suppose the question _now_ is, do we have any leads on where Mega Evolution first appeared in Kalos?” Sycamore nodded to Lysandre. “And if we have any more information on the epicenter of that secret weapon’s attack that ended the war three thousand years ago and upset the balance of our region of the world enough that it allowed the Darkest Day to happen in Galar.”

Crystal blinked sharply as Sycamore mentioned _another_ disaster that had happened in another part of the world.

Lysandre sighed. “Unfortunately, my progress hasn’t netted much information. The best we’ve been able to do is confirm that my ancestor’s brother, AZ, was the one who created and used the weapon, but nothing on either where to find him or the true location of the weapon.”

“Your ancestor’s brother?” Crystal repeated. Her ears stood straight up.

Lysandre looked at Crystal with a frown that made her want to disappear into her seat cushions. But then his expression softened ever so slightly. “Yes. I am part of what _used_ to be the line of kings that ruled Kalos. AZ and my ancestor were part of the ruling family at the time, and were also involved in the war that resulted in the weapon being created. We have some access to records, but unfortunately, most of those concerning the weapon were destroyed.”

“Well, maybe that’s a good thing?” Crystal suggested. “I mean…if this weapon caused a lot of trouble, then maybe it shouldn’t be found?”

“Yes, but then it would fade into fairytales and leave people wondering if what they know of Mega Evolution’s origins is true or covering for something else.” Lysandre looked grim. “We need concrete answers, and proof that the weapon itself was destroyed, so that no one else would be able to replicate it. It will help to put my family’s rumor to rest that AZ is still _alive_ because of the weapon that he created.”

“Yes, that would be something else to put to rest,” Sycamore agreed. “I find it hard to believe that a man could live for three thousand years as a result of the weapon he created.”

“Is that a part of the story?” Crystal asked. “Humans are only supposed to live for a fraction of that….”

“Yes, they are, unlike some of the Pokémon that live around us,” Diantha agreed. “Do you think you’ll live for a long time, Crystal?”

Crystal frowned. “I don’t…I don’t know? I don’t think I’ll live as long as Legendaries do, because I’m not a full Legendary, but I don’t think I’m going to live as long as a human does, either. Maybe somewhere in the middle?” She shrugged. “I don’t think even Blaine knows how long I’m gonna be alive for, and he created me, so….”

She looked at the three adults and shrugged. “Nobody really knows what’s going to happen as I get older, or anyone else like me. I think they’re just hoping to be able to live for as long as everybody else.”

“Which makes complete sense to me,” Sycamore said as Lysander started to open his mouth. The man with the mane looked at Sycamore sharply, but the professor didn’t seem to notice the stare. “You do have more of a human shape than a Pokémon one, after all.”

Crystal nodded. “Yeah.”

Lysandre looked between the two of them, then stood up abruptly. “So, it had been made clear that we still haven’t found any truly concrete leads on the origins of Mega Evolution, despite the amount of information that is currently available to us. As much as we know that Infinite Energy is a dangerous side-effect of both Mega Evolution and the hidden weapon, Trainers who have access to Mega Evolution are apparently few and far between. I will keep looking through the records I have as best I can. Sycamore, you will keep looking as well?”

“That is the plan, yes.” Sycamore nodded. “I do have some new Trainers who are starting their journey, so perhaps they will be as willing to help us as Crystal is.”

“I look forward to seeing how far they can progress through their challenge,” Diantha said. “It has been some time since a Trainer has been able to reach me, much less give me a proper challenge. I am starting to wonder if I will have to simply retire from the position and let the Elite Four fight over the position.”

“Well, if you do, I am sure that whoever takes over will provide the level of challenge that will encourage Trainers to gain strength, but at the same time not be strong enough that no Trainer will ever be able to take the title,” Sycamore replied. “Well, Crystal – do you have anything else planned for today?”

“I was thinking of Lumiose Tower, at least,” Crystal replied. “I’ve been to the museum already with Sina and Dexio, but I’ve heard about the tower so much it’s making me excited about it.” She looked down at the PokeBalls at her waist. “I hope I can let my team out there so they can see the view, too.”

“You should be able to,” Lysandre replied. “It is also a Pokémon Gym; the Tower is built to withstand Pokémon of most sizes.”

“That’s good to know.” Crystal nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I hope you enjoy your time in Kalos. It is a truly beautiful region.”

As Lysandre left the café, Diantha rose to her feet. “I could go with you to Lumiose Tower, Crystal.”

“Ah!” Sycamore looked surprised. “My dear, you don’t have—”

“My afternoon is clear of any schedule, and I do not mind spending it with a Champion so young.” Diantha nodded to Crystal, smiling. “And it will give me an opportunity to meet your Pokémon, as well – I know my Gardevoir is interested in your Gallade.”

“Oh! Y-yeah, that’d be cool.” Crystal’s tail started swaying back and forth at the thought.

Diantha laughed. “Let us make our way to the tower, then. Sycamore, will you be coming along?”

“Oh, no no, it’s all right. I have a few things that I should start looking into after our conversation today.” Sycamore laughed. “You two go on ahead and have fun.”

“If you insist.”

As Diantha and Crystal left the café, Crystal looked up at Diantha with a concerned look. “Does Professor Sycamore like to stay in his lab all the time? He didn’t go and give those new Trainers their first Pokémon in person, he sent Sina and Dexio instead.”

“He loves all sorts of things, but these days it seems his focus has been almost exclusively on helping Lysandre with his research,” Diantha replied. She sighed and shook her head. “It is quite saddening. I used to see him at a large number of parties that Trainers would hold after beating Clemont and climbing Lumiose Tower, or when they had completed the League and were looking to climb Victory Road to reach me and the Elite Four. Now, he is…much more inward with himself.”

“I see.” Crystal frowned. “Do you…do you think my being here will make him come out more, later?”

“Perhaps. We shall have to see what the future holds, and only some are able to pierce the veil to see forward that way.” Diantha tilted her head. “Hm. Perhaps I should give Olympia a call. She might know something about where this research might lead.”

The duo stepped out onto the busy street, and Crystal followed Diantha as she turned and started leading towards the center of the city.

“Is she a psychic, like Sabrina?” Crystal asked. “A human who can see the future?”

“Correct. She is a bit…odd, speaking always in rhyme, but she is very capable of looking forwards. She actually predicted the trouble with Team Rocket and Team Magnus, and made sure to warn Trainers to avoid Kanto, Jhoto, or Hoenn, if they didn’t want to get caught up in something as they traveled the world. Most Kalos Trainers rarely leave our borders, though.”

“I think I can see why. Just looking at the city alone, it’s – it’s _really_ big. There’s a lot more to do here than there is in Saffron!” Crystal looked up at the tall buildings rising above them. “I would like to see what the rest of the region is like, though.”

“Well, if you are here to explore Kalos, I should think that you are going to get a great deal of opportunity for that,” Diantha replied.

“Diantha! Look, it’s Champion Diantha!”

Crystal turned her head at the excited voice and almost jumped away as a pair of boys ran over. She could see a pair of PokeBalls on each of their belts, which meant they were Trainers.

“So cool! I didn’t think I’d get to see you in person!” one of the two boys exclaimed. “I thought you stayed on the other side of the Victory Road all the time!”

“Why would I do that?” Diantha laughed. “It gets to be quite boring, when I don’t have anything to do while I’m waiting for new Trainers. Besides, I do occasionally act in movies, and I need to step out for that.”

“See, I told you.” The second of the two bumped his friend’s shoulder. “What are you doing here this time?”

“Well, I was visiting friends, and I am now getting to give a new friend a tour of Lumiose.” Diantha nodded to Crystal, who suddenly found herself stared at by the two boys.

“Whoa….” One of the boys – who looked slightly younger than the other – looked Crystal up and down with wide eyes. “You’ve got Pokémon ears! And a tail! That’s _so cool!”_

“I think I’ve heard about you,” the other said. “You’re Crystal, right?”

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded. Her tail curled around her waist to keep it away from anyone walking past. “And you two are?”

“I’m Joseph!” the younger exclaimed. “And this is—”

“My name is Andrew,” the older said. “Are those real? I didn’t think that was possible.”

“They are.” Crystal’s ears flicked and swiveled while the boys stared.

“It’s like Xavier’s got cool feathers,” Joseph spoke up. “But he hides them a lot of the time.”

Crystal blinked in surprise as Andrew frowned at Joshua. “You guys know Xavier?”

“Yeah!” Joseph bounced from one foot to another. “He’s our big brother!”

“Mom said we’re not supposed to talk about that,” Andrew hissed. “Joseph!”

“But Andy, she knows him! It’s okay.” Joseph looked at Crystal. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded. “Is he doing okay? I know it hasn’t been that long since everything in Hoenn.”

“He’s—”

“He’s doing all right,” Andrew said over his brother. “You don’t need to be worried about him. Is that why you came to Kalos? To check in on him and Serena?”

Crystal blinked at the accusation. “No? I’m curious about Fairy-Types, and Kalos is supposed to have a lot of them, so….”

Andrew looked confused. “Wait, but—”

“If I may,” Diantha spoke up gently. “I don’t think Crystal is concerned _enough_ over the well-being of your brother and others involved because she is still a minor and trusts people like your parents and the local authorities to help set things right for people like Xavier and others. Is that right, Crystal?”

Crystal looked at Diantha in surprise, then nodded. “Y-yeah. That’s right. I’m not old enough to have a say in stuff like that yet, so I’m mostly asking because I wanna know how he’s adjusting back to normal. And maybe I can see him? If he doesn’t want to, I’ll understand, but…”

She looked at the two boys, who were staring at her with confused expressions.

“But…you don’t _look_ like a minor,” Andrew said.

Crystal shrugged, a shaky smile on her face. “I’m a lot younger than I look.”

“That’s so cool!” Joseph exclaimed. “Then you can go places that I can’t!”

“Well, I dunno about—”

“Where are you going now? Can we come too?”

“We’re going up Lumiose Tower,” Diantha replied. “And if you want to come with us, I certainly don’t see why not.”

Joseph started jumping from one foot to the other, but then Andrew grabbed his shoulder with a frown.

“We promised Mom we’d head home after going out to train, remember? She wants us home to help Xavier with something.” Andrew motioned for Joseph to follow him. “Come on, we should be heading back. We can climb the tower another time.”

“Aw, but Andy….”

“You probably should go,” Crystal agreed. “I mean, if Blaine wanted me to come home for something, I’d think about listening to him….”

“Blaine?” Andrew blinked. “You…you mean the Kanto Gym Leader?”

“Yes. I don’t think there’s anyone else named Blaine I could be talking about.” Crystal’s tail flicked. “He’s…the closest to a dad, for me. He’s not _really_ my dad, but I don’t know if that many people care about that.”

He had been the one to create Crystal, but being the combination of human and Pokémon genetic material that she was, it was hard to say where exactly her human half had come _from._ Blaine didn’t remember who he’d taken genetic samples from in order to combine human DNA with Pokémon DNA, but that didn’t seem to matter to him, so Crystal didn’t think about it, either.

“I wish _I_ had a Gym Leader for a dad,” Joseph said. “That sounds so _cool.”_

“Maybe, but he’d be busy all the time.” Andrew tugged on his brother’s shoulder. “Come on, we have to go.”

“Perhaps we will get to meet another time,” Diantha suggested.

“That would be cool if we did!” Joseph agreed as his brother dragged him off.

Diantha laughed as the two boys ran off. “Another reason to leave the Elite Four’s location is to meet Trainers, both new and old. I’m glad to see that someone affected by Team Magnus has brothers like those two.”

“I am, too.” Crystal nodded in agreement. “I hope this means he’s going to be okay, and not get into any trouble.”

“I doubt that he will.” Diantha looked up towards the tower. “It appears we’re getting close. Let’s go onward; today is a good day to look out over Lumiose from up there, and I think you will enjoy the view.”


	5. Voiced Concerns

Lumiose Tower was much larger up close than Crystal had realized.

“I knew it was big, but – it’s almost like a small mountain up close!” Crystal leaned back to look up towards the top of the tower. She could see the sun was in the middle of its downward arc towards sunset, but it wasn’t going to be there for a while.

“I suppose it does have that sort of effect,” Diantha agreed. “Although, I have to admit, a mountain in the middle of a city of tall buildings presents an interesting picture.”

“Mhm.” Crystal started towards the tower. “So, how do we climb it?”

“There should be a set of elevators inside, but we will have to be careful – the Pokémon Gym of Lumiose is set up in the center, if I’m remembering correctly.”

“Really?” Crystal slowed slightly as Diantha moved to catch up with her. “Then how are we going to get up the tower without accidentally looking like we’re challenging the Gym?”

“Clemont has something, if I’m remembering correctly.” Diantha moved ahead of Crystal, who moved to follow after her. “He is the Electric-Type Gym Leader for the region, and something of an inventor in his spare time.”

“I wonder if he and Watson would get along. He’s the Electric-Type Gym Leader in Hoenn, and he likes making a lot of traps and stuff in his Gym.”

“I could see them potentially getting along.”

Diantha pushed open the glass doors that led inside Lumiose Tower, leading Crystal into a well-lit lobby with black tile on the floor. Bright green lines ran between the tiles, pulsing towards an elevator on one side of the room, to the right of a reception desk. There was an elevator on the left as well, with a lit sign over the top that showed the Lumiose Tower.

“I’m guessing we want that one?” Crystal pointed to the elevator on the left.

“That would be the idea,” Diantha confirmed. “Clemont isn’t the type to play tricks on his potential challengers, and I doubt that he will be accepting any more today. It is late enough in the afternoon that he has likely started shutting down his and his younger sister’s challenge to reach him.”

“His sister helps him? That’s pretty cool.”

“It is indeed.”

They reached the elevator without the receptionist calling out to the two of them. Crystal assumed that meant it was okay to go up, especially since she was with Diantha, the region’s Champion.

“How, if I’m remembering correctly, the elevator ride is short because it has to rise quickly, but it is safe,” Diantha remarked as they stepped inside. “It’s because the tower itself is so tall, and there aren’t any stairs leading up to the observation deck.”

Crystal nodded as the elevator doors closed behind them. She felt a gentle shift in the small, rectangular box as it started moving upward. “I see what you mean now about accidentally stepping into the Gym – do the other doors open up to an elevator, too?”

“No, actually, although elevators do play a part of Clemont’s Gym. It’s been some time since I’ve been there, but if I’m remembering correctly, his younger sister set up a game show-like challenge where you had to give the correct answer to move on to the next floor.”

“Really? That’s pretty cool. And it makes sure that challenging Trainers know the things they’re supposed to know, right?”

“I should think that would be the idea, yes.” Diantha chuckled. “Especially considering that he is usually not the first Gym Leader that is reached, unless the Trainer lives here in Lumiose.”

“That makes sense.” Crystal nodded. “Is there a Trainer School that people can go to in Kalos?”

“I do believe there is, but I haven’t traveled around the country that much since I became Champion, and that was…oh, several years ago.”

“Years?” Crystal frowned. “You don’t get any Trainers who are able to beat you?”

“Oh, some who come close, but not many. Like I told Lysandre and Sycamore before, most Trainers decide they want to search for an ability to use Mega Evolution before they reach me, but not all do. They seem to think it as a marker for being a Trainer from Kalos, when you really don’t need it. All Mega Evolution does is prove that you and your Pokémon share a deep bond, and that you are capable of using it in battle safely. Most Trainers outside of Kalos don’t or can’t use Mega Evolution anyway, so it’s banned in any cross-region tournaments.”

“I can see it being a problem. I don’t think Steven was planning on using his Mega Stone until he saw me Mega Evolve Richie in our match. I’m…guessing you’d be willing to do the same?”

“Unless the Trainer requests I Mega Evolve my Pokémon despite their lack of a Mega Stone, yes. There are some Trainers out there who would likely see defeating a Mega Evolved Pokémon, without using one themselves, as a true challenge of their skill and strength.”

The elevator came to a slow, gentle stop, and a quiet _ding_ came from somewhere in the ceiling as the doors opened, revealing a round-shaped area with open doors in every direction.

Crystal stepped out, blinking at the sight beyond the doors. “I can only see the sky out there….”

“Well, we are at the top of Lumiose Tower.” Diantha followed Crystal out of the elevator. “We are high enough that the tops of most of the buildings in the city sit underneath us. For now, at least.”

“For now?”

“I’m sure that, in the future, there will be people intent on building more upwards than outwards. But that won’t be for a great many years yet.”

The two of them stepped out onto a large platform that ran around the outside of the shelter the elevator had arrived in. Crystal stopped just short of the opening as she finally got a look at the view that the top of Lumiose Tower offered.

“Wow.” Crystal blinked a couple times, wide-eyed at the skyline that stretched out in every direction below them. “This is….”

“Quite beautiful indeed.” Diantha produced a PokeBall from somewhere on her person and held it towards a portion of the platform. It exploded open, releasing a feminine figure of a Pokémon with a green helmet of hair, a long white dress, and green eyes. “Your Pokémon will enjoy this view as well, I think.”

“O-oh! Right!” Crystal reached for the PokeBalls on her belt.

“I wouldn’t recommend tossing them; you wouldn’t want to see them falling off the edge of the platform.”

“Right. I don’t want them going over the railing.” Crystal turned to look away from the view for a moment and released her team from their PokeBalls in quick succession.

Samuel, Richie, Esmeralda, and Frieda popped out onto the platform and immediately started looking around in order to get their bearings.

“You didn’t you let us out when you were done talking to that guy?” Samuel asked, frowning. “We could’ve handled walking all the way from that café to here.”

Crystal rubbed the back of her head. “S-sorry. It was pretty busy, though. There were a lot of people walking on the street….”

 _“It wouldn’t have been wise,”_ Diantha’s Gardevoir agreed. _“The streets of Lumiose could have accidentally separated you from each other, and with you all unfamiliar with the city, it would have created some problems.”_

Samuel blinked a couple times, confused, while Richie and Esmeralda nodded in agreement.

Frieda moved towards Gardevoir with a hesitant step, eyes wide. “Wow. You’re _really_ pretty.”

Gardevoir looked down at the Fennekin, then smiled lightly and lowered herself into a kneeling position. _“Why, thank you. You are quite adorable yourself.”_

Frieda squeaked as Gardevoir patted her between the ears, the sight of which left Crystal grinning.

“Wow…” Richie looked past Crystal and at the skyline of Kalos around them. “Is that…”

“Hm?” Crystal glanced back at the view. The sun was starting to properly set now, but the sky hadn’t started changing colors yet. “Yeah. We’re on the Lumiose Tower right now. Really cool, right?” She looked back at her team with a grin.

Richie and Samuel both nodded, then moved to the barrier at the edge of the platform to have a better look.

Esmeralda huffed. “And here I am, unable to see it because I’m down here.” She walked over to the barrier and looked it over with a critical eye before pushing up and putting her front paws against it. “Maybe…” She huffed and lowered herself again. “It’s still too high.”

Diantha chuckled. “I should think there are places on the wall somewhere where steps were built in so that it was possible for shorter people of any age to see over.”

Esmeralda turned and looked at Diantha in surprise, then tilted her head slightly. She nodded. “I shall go look for one of these places, then.”

“I’m coming too!” Frieda bounced away from Gardevoir. “I wanna see what the city looks like up here, too!”

“I’d better come along to make sure you don’t fall off by accident.” Crystal started to move after the two four-legged Pokémon, but felt a hand on her shoulder and stopped short in surprise.

“Gardevoir, would you mind going with them?” Diantha asked. “You all might as well take a walk around and see as much of the city as you can.” She looked at Richie and Samuel.

Samuel and Richie frowned as Gardevoir nodded and followed after Esmeralda and Frieda.

“Is there…something going on?” Richie asked. “It doesn’t have anything to do with what you were talking about in the café, does it? We couldn’t hear anything, but—”

“If you want to keep secrets from us, that’s not a good idea,” Samuel replied, frowning.

Crystal frowned, then looked up at Diantha. “I don’t keep things secret from my team. What is it?”

Diantha blinked at Crystal’s statement, then nodded slightly and raised her hand off Crystal’s shoulder. “Sorry. It…made sense, initially, because they hadn’t been outside of their PokeBalls for the conversation.” She paused. “You…seemed uncomfortable in there. Was it because of the café itself, or was there something else?”

Crystal’s ears flicked at the question as her tail went upright almost against her back. “O-oh. Um…” Her tail almost fell limp, only to curl around her waist. “Well…it’s just…there’s something about Lysandre that doesn’t feel right.”

“Lysandre?” Samuel repeated.

“Probably the guy with the explosion for hair,” Richie said. “You saw that, right? Through the PokeBall?”

“Kinda? I wasn’t exactly at a good angle for that.”

“What about him doesn’t feel right?” Diantha asked.

“Well, it’s just…he kept looking at me like he didn’t like me. And the questions he asked me were…kinda weird. And just…” Crystal rubbed her arm absently, hand finding the bite scars through the fabric of her jacket. Despite not feeling where the Houndoom had bitten her so many years ago, she could still remember where they were. “When I first saw him, there was something about him that felt…wrong, somehow. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Hm.” Diantha frowned as Richie and Samuel exchanged looks. ”I can’t say that I’ve ever felt that way around him, but I think it has more to do with where you came from and _what_ you are, rather than _who_ you are. When news first reached us about what had happened with Team Rocket, some of the information that was supposed to be kept secret between professors and Champions managed to trickle down to Lysandre somehow. He’s said he hasn’t told anyone else, but…it seems he’s formed his own judgements against you.”

“Because I’m…because I’m part Mew?”

“Because you’re a mixture of human and Pokémon, and it’s not a…natural state of things.”

Crystal frowned. “Well…that explains why he asked about me wanting more people like me, anyway. But I think it went…deeper than that, somehow? Just…something about him feels wrong. I can’t explain it.” She looked at Diantha. “Have you ever had feelings like that about a person?”

“I…can’t say that I have, no, and certainly not about Lysandre. Sycamore and I have known him for many years; he is a good friend to the both of us.” Diantha frowned. “Is this…could this possibly be an instinct from your Pokémon half?”

Crystal shook her head. “I don’t know. I’ve been told that we can sense when people are potentially trustworthy, but humans can do that, too. But I’ve always been good at reading emotions, and…there was just something about Lysandre that set that part of me off, somehow. I don’t like it, and I don’t know if I can trust him with anything that I find out about Mega Evolution’s origins. Which means that I can’t tell you or Professor Sycamore about it, either, because then you’ll tell him, right?”

Diantha looked like she was about to respond, but then she paused as Richie and Samuel moved up to stand on either side of Crystal. “I…most likely _would,_ yes, considering that he is connected to this through his family. But if you’re concerned about him…I would recommend keeping anything you find to yourself unless it’s important enough that you have to tell myself or Sycamore. I haven’t seen anything about Lysandre that would make me cautious about him, but I will keep a watchful eye on him for you.”

“That would be great.” Crystal sighed and let her shoulders drop from a tense position. “I don’t know what it is he’s thinking or why, but…I just don’t want to help him only to find out he’s running another Team Rocket or something.”

Diantha winced. “Yes, that would be bad…how about this: I’ll ask Olympia about him when I see him next, along with asking about what might result from the research. At best, it could just be that you’re sensing what he thinks of you and others like you, and nothing more.”

Crystal nodded. “But worst-case—”

“He would be what you fear, most likely,” Diantha confirmed. “But we will have to wait and see. Perhaps we should exchange numbers, so that I can tell you what Olympia thinks?”

“Sure!” Crystal scrambled to grab her PokeNav as Diantha pulled out a strange-looking device that Crystal didn’t recognize. “What’s that? Is it like a PokeNav?”

“Sort of. It’s a holographic communicator that Lysandre invented and sells to people in Kalos. A great deal of Trainers use them to keep in touch with each other and their families. It _should_ be cross-compatible with other devices, but it will be a little strange if we manage to contact each other.”

“Well, if they should be able to connect with each other, then we should be able to talk to each other if we need to.” Crystal pulled up her number on the screen of the PokeNav and showed it to Diantha, who tapped it in before doing the same for Crystal. “There. Now we should be able to reach each other.”

“Indeed,” Diantha agreed. She looked to Richie and Samuel, who didn’t look so defensive now as they had a few moments ago. “You two are very protective of her, aren’t you?”

The two Pokémon nodded.

“That’s a good trait to have. I would recommend continuing to do so, no matter what Kalos decides to throw at you.” Diantha lowered her voice slightly. “You may be here for reasons outside of problems, but that doesn’t mean Kalos _has_ none. Trainers will always be seeking more power in order to become stronger, and I’m sure they will see you as a true challenge.”

Samuel rolled his shoulders and slammed his fists together, grinning. “I think we can handle a few Trainers.”

“A few challenges won’t be a problem,” Richie agreed.

Diantha saw the looks in their eyes and nodded. “Good. Now let’s go find our Pokémon and enjoy this wonderful view. I don’t want to end this day on something as grim as a friend of mine being…well, what your instincts are telling you.”

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded. “I want to help, but…I don’t want to do anything that could end up helping someone else. I was _created_ to help someone find a way to create Mewtwo, and someone else used my data to create everyone else like me that I know, except for Red and Blue. I don’t…I don’t want to help someone do something like that again, whether knowingly or not.”

“And you won’t, if you are going to be keeping anything you find secret from Lysandre,” Diantha assured. She moved past Crystal and her two Pokémon, carrying a small smile.

Crystal nodded and turned to follow, but her ears flicked as she frowned.

“What is it?” Richie looked at her with a frown.

“She’s not sure whether to believe me or not, I don’t think.” Crystal frowned. “But…she is worried. I hope that she doesn’t tell him about how I’m worried.”

“I don’t think she will.” Richie shook his head. “She seems trustworthy.”

“And if she isn’t—”

“No,” Crystal and Richie said to Samuel.

Samuel scowled. “I didn’t even get to say what it was I was thinking of.”

“You didn’t have to,” Crystal replied. “Come on – let’s go see what the rest of the city looks like from up here, and then we can go out and start exploring the region tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Samuel looked at the buildings below them. “This city’s too cramped for my tastes.”

“We’ll be back out in the woods before you know it.” Richie nudged him with a grin.


	6. Fairy Flowers

“So, you’re heading out?”

“That’s the thought.” Crystal grabbed a pastry and started eating. “I’m curious about the sorts of Pokémon that live to the south, so I’m planning on going and having a look around. Maybe I’ll see something there that I’ll want to add to my team, like the first form that Vivillion has.”

“Scatterbug?” Sycamore blinked in surprise. “Did your visit to the museum interest you in the Bug-Type?”

“Yeah.” Crystal nodded. “The different patterns look cool, and I’d like to see what I could get out of a Scatterbug.”

“I can see that being interesting.” Dexio hummed. “Are there any other Pokémon that you’re thinking about looking for?”

“I’m not sure yet? I’d like to look into at least one of the Fairy-Types in the region, but I’ll have to wait and see which ones might want to work in sync with me, first.”

 _“And with the rest of us,”_ Esmeralda spoke up. Her tail flicked as Dexio, Sina, and Sycamore all looked in her direction. _“A team has to be able to work in sync to a degree, you know. If we can’t mesh together well, then that could prove disastrous in later battles.”_

Crystal nodded. “I don’t know if I’m going to meet any right away, but I am going to be keeping an eye open for them. I don’t want to turn anyone down who might be interested, but…well, I’ll have to wait and see.”

“I didn’t think of putting a team together quite that way.” Sina tilted her head and frowned. “I mean, I just knew that I wanted Pokémon that I like a lot on my team. So there could be different species that don’t like each other?”

“There are some that are known to eat other species – or each other, when it comes down to it,” Sycamore pointed out. “Golisopod and Grappleoct, according to some records in Galar—”

“I-I don’t want to hear about that!” Sina yelped, putting her hands up.

Sycamore laughed. “My apologies, Sina. But you do have to think about what sorts of personalities Pokémon can and do have. Just like with people, Pokémon can clash in that way, as well.”

“Oh. Yeah, that does make sense. I guess that means I’d have to think about the Nature a Pokémon has before I can officially bring one onto my team.” Sina frowned. “That’s…a lot to think about.”

“It is,” Crystal confirmed. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t try different Pokémon out before saying it doesn’t work or not. Most Pokémon will understand the situation and part ways with you without any trouble.”

“That’s good to know!”

“If you’re looking for Scatterbug, the Santalune Forest has a pretty big collection of them,” Dexio spoke up. “Viola’s near that area, too, if you want to talk to her and get her opinion on Bug-Types.”

Crystal gave a thumbs-up. “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks!” She looked at the rest of her team. “You guys ready to go?”

Samuel snorted from where he stood by the elevator. “I’ve been ready to go for the last _hour!_ Come on, let’s move it already! I want to get back out into the woods and wildlife!”

“I’m ready!” Frieda bounced back and forth between Richie’s and Samuel’s feet. “I’d love to see more of Kalos!”

Esmeralda licked any remaining pastry from where it had gotten stuck to her fur, and nodded to Crystal. “Shall we?”

Crystal smiled and nodded. “Yup!”

“Remember what I told you, now,” Sycamore said. “You can follow the main street we’re currently on until you reach the gate for Route 4. Going south from there should get you to Santalune Town, where Viola and her Gym are, and further south of that is the Forest Dexio mentioned.”

“Got it.” Crystal pressed the button to open the elevator.

“And if you need any help with anything, you’ve got our numbers!” Sina added.

“And we promise to make sure not to call you for silly reasons.” Dexio gave Sina a pointed look, which she frowned at.

“I’m not going to do anything _that_ silly,” Sina muttered.

Crystal laughed as the elevator doors opened. “If you want to send me a message to ask me about something, it’s okay. I don’t mind. I just hope it doesn’t happen when I’m in the middle of something.”

“We’ll have to make sure to time it on our side, at least.” Sycamore waved as Crystal and her team stepped into the elevator. “Good luck, all of you! Enjoy everything Kalos has to offer!”

“We will!” Crystal called back as the elevator doors closed.

Getting out of Sycamore’s home and lab wasn’t a problem – it was early enough in the morning that his receptionist hadn’t shown up for work just yet.

It was getting out of the city that was another problem entirely, because there were, once again, crowds of people moving _everywhere._

“You are not getting out of my sight.” Crystal scooped Frieda up before they had taken five steps into the crowd. Frieda squeaked, but she didn’t try to fight her Trainer’s grip.

“So many people…” Frieda pulled back against Crystal. “It’s so loud!”

“I see now why we didn’t spend much time outside of our PokeBalls here,” Esmeralda remarked. She kept close to Crystal’s feet as people rushed past them, and they did their best to move in a southern direction.

Samuel and Richie did their best to stay close, behind and in front of Crystal, giving her a little space. People saw the Gallade coming down the street and seemed to get the message that they should give them a little space.

“Thanks, Richie.” Crystal sighed in relief and looked around. “This is a lot busier than it was yesterday.”

“This is why I like the forest more than the city,” Samuel complained. “I’m going to end up with my tail stepped on if we don’t get out of here soon!” He grunted. “Hey, watch it, buddy, we’re walking here!”

“Keep calm, Samuel,” Crystal said without looking back. “I don’t think the route gate is that far.”

“I should hope not.” Esmeralda circled around Crystal quickly to avoid a businessman’s feet. “I would rather not have my tail or paws stepped on.”

“Same here,” Samuel replied.

“I think that’s the gate up ahead!” Richie pointed up towards an arch that was not too far from them. A giant “4” was carved into the stone, making it easy to see where it led. “Let’s get out of this crowd!”

“I agree!” Samuel jumped forward, his tail moving quickly with him. A few people walking past them had to quickly move in order to steer clear.

Trainer and Pokémon managed to push their way past, and within minutes they were not only at the gate, but through it and standing outside of the city on a large path surrounded by hedges and flowers of all kinds.

“ _Much_ better.” Samuel sighed in relief and slumped against the wall that ran around Lumiose. “Aah, nothing like the smell of flowers to wake you up in the morning.”

“I have to agree, this is nice.” Esmeralda sat down, relieved. “Lumiose is pretty, but it is much too busy for my tastes. I much prefer Kanto and Hoenn. They were quieter by comparison.”

“I know what you mean.” Crystal nodded. “I hope the rest of the region isn’t as busy as Lumiose is…I was hoping for space to breathe, not large cities to be cooped up in.”

“If they’re all like that, we can just stay on the routes,” Samuel suggested. “Could be a nice change of pace, just living on the land all the time.”

“I like sleeping on those beds the Pokémon Centers have,” Richie replied. “I’d like to be able to sleep in those every once in a while.”

“Hey! I think I see someone over there!” Frieda started trying to wiggle her way out of Crystal’s arms. “It looks like there are Pokémon in the flowers! Let’s go say hi!”

“Pokémon in the flowers?” Crystal repeated. She looked towards a yellow flower patch that was nearby. She frowned. “I don’t see anything moving around in there…maybe it’s just the wind?”

“It looked like there was something small holding onto a flower!” Frieda put her back paws against Crystal’s chest and pushed. The resulting force sent Frieda out of Crystal’s grip and the Fennekin tumbling across the road and into the flower patch.

“Frieda!” Crystal dashed after her quickly and dropped to her knees when she reached the Pokémon. “Are you all right?”

“I’m okay.” Frieda stumbled to her feet and shook her head. “I’m not hurt or anything. I just saw a Pokémon and I wanted to say hi.”

“You can’t just rush off like that,” Crystal replied. “You could’ve scared them, or they could have attacked you. That could’ve been dangerous.”

“Oh.” Frieda’s ears drooped, and she sat down with a frown. “Sorry….”

“At least you’re all right.” Esmeralda walked over, Samuel and Richie following after her. “But Crystal is right, you should be careful until you’re a little stronger.”

“Okay.” Frieda nodded.

“But you’ve got so many big friends around you! You don’t have to be afraid!”

Crystal looked up sharply when she heard the small voice. Her ears swiveled as she tried to find where the voice had come from.

One of the yellow flowers shifted, and a small, white creature clinging to the stem peered out from under the petals. It looked like it was wearing a crown of pollen on its head, and while it had arms, the Pokémon didn’t have legs.

“Having big friends like you do is really cool,” the little Pokémon added.

It took Crystal a moment to realize that she was looking at a Flabebe, one of the Fairy-Types that Sycamore had mentioned studying.

“It can be cool,” Crystal said.

The Flabebe pulled back under the petals quickly, jumping almost at Crystal’s voice. She peered out again, carefully, but not as much as she had when she’d just seen Frieda. “Whoa…I don’t think I’ve seen a human like you before.”

“I haven’t met a Pokémon like you before, either,” Crystal replied. “We don’t have Pokémon like you who live in Kanto, Jhoto, or Hoenn.” Her tail curled around her. “I’m Crystal, and I’m…not entirely human. Not really. Do you have a name?”

The Flabebe shook her head. “Flabebe’s fine.” She paused. “Are you a Trainer?”

Crystal nodded. “These guys are my team. Frieda, Esmeralda, Samuel and Richie. I’m Crystal.”

Flabebe looked at Crystal for a long moment. “Are you the person that Serena talked about? The person who helped stop the world from ending?”

“You – you know Serena?” Crystal’s ears perked up. “Does she live around here?”

“Mhm.” Flabebe nodded. “She comes up and talks to us a lot. She likes the flowers, and her flower is nice, too.”

“Sounds like she’s doing okay, then. That’s good.” Crystal sighed in relief. “I wonder if I’ll see her. I hope she won’t look at me like I’m a bad guy or something….”

“I don’t think she will. You’re different, like she is. But…you’re not a Fairy-Type, are you?” Flabebe looked worried.

“No, I’m Psychic.” Crystal’s ear twitched as something shifted in the flower patch, a short distance away from them. “I’m not going to hurt you, and I don’t want to hurt you, either.”

Flabebe relaxed, but not enough to send her sliding down the flower stem. “That’s good. Serena talks about how your Pokémon could be dangerous. Do you…you don’t _have_ anything that we’re weak to, do you?”

“I don’t think so? I remember Richie didn’t like touching Poison-Types when he was a Ralts and a Kirlia, but I haven’t picked up any except for my Venasaur, and he’s at home in Kanto right now. And...” Crystal frowned, thinking. “You guys don’t like Steel-Types either, right? I don’t have any Pokémon that are naturally that type, either. I have more Psychics than anything else.”

“Yeah.” Samuel shuddered. “It’s weird that I’m the only Fighting-Type on the team.”

“Fighting?” Flabebe stared at the Breloom. “Um…I thought you’d be Poison.”

“What? No! I _hate_ Poison-Types! They tried to completely destroy my home in Hoenn! Petalburg Woods is never gonna be the same after what those Magnus morons did to it!” Samuel stomped on the ground, causing Flabebe to wince. “If one more person calls me a Poison-Type _just_ because I have Poison Heal for an ability, I’m gonna punch ‘em in the face!”

“Samuel, no.” Crystal frowned at him sternly. “We don’t attack people like that.”

“Except if they can’t be talked down,” Frieda spoke up. “Right? You’ve said that a couple times.”

“Exactly,” Esmeralda agreed. “And even then, we don’t do anything to harm them. We just tie them up for a while, or take care of their Pokémon. Harming humans who can’t withstand our power isn’t something we want to do.”

Samuel muttered something and scuffed a foot against the grass, but he didn’t argue.

Flabebe looked confused, but she didn’t look like she wanted to jump to another flower and disappear despite the argument. “Um…you’re…what _are_ you doing in Kalos?”

“Hm?” Crystal looked away from her team. “Oh, I’m just exploring. I’d like to meet a Fairy-Type who might want to join my team, but I’m not gonna force anyone who doesn’t want to. I don’t have anything specific in mind other than that.”

“Oh!” Flabebe looked surprised as another Pokémon’s head popped out of the flowers – a green helmet with red horns, with a mostly white body underneath. “I didn’t – Serena made it sound like wherever you went, troubled stuff happens.”

“Really?” Crystal frowned. “I don’t…I don’t _mean_ for that to happen….” She sat back, hugging her legs against her chest. “It just does. I can’t predict when people around me are going to do mean things, I’m not _that_ kind of Psychic.”

The Ralts who had been sitting just out of view raised a hand to a hidden mouth at Crystal’s reaction. The Pokémon quickly moved closer to Flabebe. “Hey – she’s telling the truth. She’s not a meanie. She feels nice.”

Crystal looked up as Flabebe made a noise of surprise.

“Wh-what? Really?”

“Yeah. Her emotions are _really_ strong and – and she has a Gallade, too! She has to be trustworthy, right?” Ralts motioned to Richie, who was looking at Crystal with a concerned expression.

Flabebe started to splutter, but then another voice spoke up from another flower.

“Hey, he’s right!” A white flower bent over suddenly, revealing another Flabebe gripping its stem. “We can’t always judge a person by what someone else says. Because sometimes people were forced to do mean things, sometimes people _wanted_ to do mean things, and sometimes people are just really hard to read on a first meeting! This is why we sit back and watch people before we talk to them.”

“But Serena is—”

“I said watch _people,_ not watch humans.” The Flabebe wagged a finger at the other Pokémon. “We’re people, and humans are people. That’s it.”

Flabebe hid under the yellow flower again, looking rather ashamed. The Flabebe under the white flower, on the other hand, swung around and twisted the white flower’s stem, breaking it off abruptly before floating over to Crystal.

Crystal was staring at the Pokémon with clear surprise. “You – th-thanks, but – is your flower gonna be okay?”

“It’ll be all right.” Flabebe landed the flower on one of Crystal’s knees, then climbed up over the petals to sit in the pollen of the flower. “I sustain it with my energy, after all! It’s my flower – it’s as much a part of me as I am a part of it. We’re cool.”

Crystal blinked in surprise, then smiled. “That’s good to know. Thanks for – for defending me. I know you don’t…really _know_ me, but…thanks.”

“I trust the Ralts around here,” Flabebe replied. “They know how to read people, and if you’ve made friends with a Gallade, well --- that speaks volumes for you.” She nodded to Richie, who nodded back. “And any friend of a Grass-Type is a friend of mine.”

Samuel huffed, but he didn’t look annoyed by the Fairy-Type’s words.

Crystal nodded. “I like making friends with Pokémon, when I can. People, too. I came to Kalos because I wanted to explore and meet all sorts of new faces.”

“I dunno how well that’s gonna play out here – Serena lives in Santalune, and she talks a lot about how she doesn’t like you very much. I’ve always taken her words with a grain of salt, but…not very many people listen to me, to be honest. I’m the odd one out because I picked a plain flower.” Flabebe looked up at the white petals of her flower with a frown, then looked at Crystal again. “You’re going to need someone for the area who can help you around, aren’t you?”

“Well – I mean, maybe. I don’t know very many people personally who live here, except for a few people. But they moved to Hoenn some time ago.”

“How about I come along?”

Crystal blinked in surprise. “What, you – really? You want to come along?”

“Well, why not?” Flabebe shrugged. “I’m older than most of the others of my kind here, _and_ I’m the odd one out anyway. Except for the Ralts, nobody’d notice that old Lily’s gone off somewhere.”

“We’ll miss you, though.” The Ralts who had been watching from the flowers looked on with a concerned expression. “Please, please be careful.”

“I will be, kiddo. Don’t look so worried.” Lily grinned, then looked up at Crystal. “So, what do you say?”

“Well, I…I’m not going to say _no,_ but—” Crystal frowned. “Do you just want to travel with us, or do you want to become a part of my team?”

“Well, I’d _like_ to see what your Pokémon see in you, sure. And getting stronger would be nice – it’d mean I could actually give Serena a thing or two to think about when I see her next.” Lily grinned. “Dropping pollen in her hair and tricking the Combee to follow her around all day to mess with the Vespiquen is one thing, but _really_ getting on her nerves by choosing you over her? Yes _please._ ”

Samuel snickered. “I like the way you think.”

Crystal, however, hesitated. She looked at the Flabebe on her knee with her ears slightly tilted back, while Lily looked back with a lifted chin and a fire in her eyes that almost made the tiny Pokémon look bigger.

“Well…all right. We’ll see how this plays out. But if we start deciding that we aren’t the right fit for each other, we should sit down and talk about it before deciding if we should go our separate ways or not.” Crystal slipped her backpack off her back and went digging in one of the pockets before pulling out a familiar red and white sphere. “Are you…absolutely sure you want to do this?”

“Sure I’m sure. I’ve had a long time of watching Trainers go by and thinking about joining in, and I think you’d be a good way to get my stem in the door.” Lily tapped her flower against Crystal’s leg by grabbing a small stalk coming up from the pollen and bouncing. “So, let’s do it.”

“Okay then.” Crystal moved the PokeBall towards Lily, and as soon as it brushed against her petals, the sphere opened up and sucked her inside. The ball vibrated in Crystal’s hands before finally settling with a quiet _click._

Crystal stared at the PokeBall for a long moment, then rose to her feet and gave it a gentle toss and released Lily into the open air. She caught the Pokémon on one hand as she materialized.

“That has to be the strangest experience I’ve ever had,” Lily declared.

“It’ll probably get stranger,” Richie spoke up. “Just wait until you evolve.”

“I haven’t been able to do that yet!” Frieda spoke up from the ground. “I really want to, though! It sounds cool!”

“You’ll have to get stronger, first,” Esmeralda told the Fennekin.

“You certainly are a lively bunch,” Lily remarked. “All right. So, what, are you going to put me through the ropes or something?”

“Not unless you want to be,” Crystal replied. “My current plan is to go down to the Santalune woods and catch a Scatterbug.”

“Really? Interesting choice. Well, if you _want_ that, I could probably point out a few interested nests. Let’s go give ‘em a poke, and see if a few want to be cannon fodder for your fox there.”

“Or maybe some other Pokémon,” Crystal agreed. She looked down the path. “Hey, guys – it looks like there are some Trainers up ahead. Who wants to help me coach Frieda through a few battles?”


End file.
